Nunca llegaré a ser como tú
by giselmalfoy
Summary: Todo parecerá perfecto en la familia de los Malfoy. Pero no es así. Kate sufrirá mucho al verse presionada por los profesores y su padre. Draco se niega a volver a amar a otra mujer que no fuera su Hermione. Continuación.
1. 15 años pasaron

_**Disclamer:Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece al maravilloso mundo de J.K.**_

_**15 años pasaron desde aquél día...**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

15 años pasaron desde que Hermione murió protegiendo al rubio, dejándolos solos a él y a su hija Kate de meses. Durante esta esta historia contaremos la vida de Kate, una joven de 15 años de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones, de extraordinaria belleza y gran inteligencia (herencia de su madre) su carácter era parecido al de su padre, era muy astuta, muchas veces su voz era fría, era muy arrogante y creída, pero lo que la diferenciaba era su lado más dulce, sentía debilidad por los menos afortunados, le gustaba leer y era la primera de la clase, su padre siempre le decía que le recordaba mucho a su madre, cosa que ella aceptaba con mucho orgullo, quería seguir sus pasos y ser una magnífica bruja.

Sus mejores amigos eran James, Lily y Albus Potter, sus "primos", ella sabía que no eran primos de verdad, pero después de la muerte de su madre, Draco estrechó más aún sus lazos con Harry y Ginny. Ellos cuando él trabajaba cuidaban de ella, pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con ellos, por los que los consideraba su familia.

Pertenecía al igual que sus primos a la casa Gryffindor, cuando la seleccionaron pensó que su padre se enfadaría, la tradición de los Malfoy era ir a Slytherin y ella fue la excepción, para su asombro su padre la felicitó con orgullo.

_Princesita mía:_

_Lo primero de todo, te echo de menos hija, no me acostumbro a estar lejos de ti, la casa parece más grande desde que tú no estás. Espero que te encuentres bien y no tengas problemas, ya sabes si hay algún problema me avisas, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Segundo, me siento muy orgulloso de ti por estar en Gryffindor, no te preocupes por la tradición, es una tontería. Eres digna de merecer esa casa, tu madre… se sentiría enormemente orgullosa de ti, mentira, se siente enormemente orgullosa de ti, sabes que estés donde estés ella te está cuidando. Te pareces tanto a ella… a veces pienso que la estoy viendo a través de ti, los mismos ojos, la misma boca, perdona por si me repite como en otras ocasiones, pero quiero que levantes bien alto la cabeza, nunca te avergüences sobre tus raíces._

_Princesita mía, te voy dejando porque ya estoy desvariando, siempre acabo hablando de lo mismo, no le hagas caso a este viejo y recuerda eres un Malfoy que todo el mundo lo sepa. _

_Te quiero mucho, tu padre Draco. _

Sintió unas ganas de llorar al leer aquellas palabras que su padre le escribió, la seguía amando, no hacía falta que lo dijera, simplemente lo sabía. Desde pequeña le contaba historias preciosas de su madre y él, desde que se conocieron hasta… bueno el final. Me contaba como el primer día que se vieron empezaron a llevarse mal, que la odiaba, y era un crio asqueroso al que mi abuelo Lucius (que en paz descanse) le comía la cabeza en contra de los muggles. Por una parte sentía repugnancia de sus raíces, la parte de su padre todos habían sido mortífagos, incluido su padre, anti-sangres sucias y traidores de la pura. Revisó otra vez la carta que tenía en sus manos, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba marcada por manchas de agua, seguramente y no se equivocaba eran lágrimas de su padre, había llorado escribiéndosela. Nunca lo entendió, él seguía teniendo su cuerpo bien formado, hacía ejercicio todos los días, conservaba su pelo y de momento no le había salido ni una sola arruga, parecía aquél joven que años atrás había conquistado a su madre. Nunca quiso tener novia, ni citas ni nada, seguía atrayendo a jovencitas y no tan jovencitas, él siempre las rechazaba, hasta sus propias compañeras suspiraban al verle cuando él la visitaba al colegio. Su corazón siempre sería de una misma mujer, de su castaña como él la llamaba.

Ahora comienza la historia, en una fría noche de noviembre…

Kate estudiaba la asignatura de pociones en un pequeño escritorio con una lámpara al lado de una ventana, llevaba su largo cabello rubio recogido con un palillo, la luz de la luna la iluminaba haciéndola parecer una diosa. Estaba agobiada porque en 5 horas tenía el examen y no se veía preparada, el profesor Slughorn continuaba dando la asignatura, mientras que la profesora McGonagall era la nueva directora, la asignatura de defensa contra las artes oscuras era ahora impartida por Teddy Lupin, sí, el hijo de Remus.

-¡No hay forma de que me entre! -dijo en voz baja, no quería despertar a sus compañeras por su falta de estudio. - Me rindo, que sea lo que dios quiera -concluyó apagando la luz y metiéndose en la suave cama.

La día amaneció reluciente, el sol iluminaba cada rincón del castillo, los rayos entraban por las ventanas de las habitaciones reflejando en una rubia durmiendo. Despertó poco a poco a causa de la luz, había dormido poco y ahora no podía abrir los ojos. Sus compañeras ya estaban medio vestidas, mientras que ella aún seguía tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Kate, Kate! -La llamaba Sophie dándole pequeños meneos para que despertara.- Vas a llegar tarde, son las 7 menos 20.

-¿Qué? -abrió los ojos enseguida de la impresión, dentro de 20 minutos tenía que estar desayunando y marchando para clase. Se levantó de un salto, corrió a por su túnica y se la puso lo más rápido posible, se lavó los dientes, la cara y bajó al gran comedor.

Habían poco alumnos ya allí, quedaban los que al igual que ella se habían quedado durmiendo, consultó su reloj, solo le quedaban 15 minutos para su primera clase, que sería su examen de pociones.

-Genial -dijo para sus adentros. Cogió una tostada y un poco de zumo para desayunar, no tenía mucho tiempo por lo que no se entretendría en comer más. Si se enterara su padre le echaría una buena charla, "la salud lo primero, siempre desayuna bien" muy fácil para él, si llega tarde al trabajo no pasa nada, es el jefe.

De un trago se bebió el zumo, no quería llegar tarde, su reputación no se lo permitía, era la primera de clase y la hasta ahora la única que no tenía retrasos. Bajó corriendo las grandes escaleras de piedra que llevaban a las mazmorras, cruzó lo más rápido posible el pasillo donde al final había una gran puerta anunciando la clase. Cuando entró por su desgracia la clase ya había empezado, sus habitantes se quedaron mirándola asombrados por su retraso.

-Ah, señorita Malfoy, pensaba que estaba enferma, pase, no se quede ahí -el profesor Slughorn era buena persona, nunca se solía enfadar y siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Respiró aliviada por no tener una riña, buscó su asiento en primera fila, compartía mesa con su primo James que este le miraba divertido.

-¿Una mala noche primita? -preguntó en tono divertido, siempre me hacía reír en todo momento. Lo miró fingiendo molestia, pero los dos no aguantaron la risa, comenzaron a reír rompiendo el silencio de la clase.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted Malfoy? Estamos en un examen por si no se había dado cuenta Potter -dijo regañándolos a ambos. Kate se puso colorada, nunca le habían reñido, por lo que a James respecta, no le afectó, siempre estaba castigado, era igual que su abuelo y Sirius.

La rubia empezó a escribir en su pergamino, revisó una a una cada pregunta, no era tan difícil como ella pensaba, perfectamente podría haberse ahorrado el repaso de anoche. "Soy tonta, ahora mismo podría estar descansando y no medio durmiéndome". El examen duró 2 horas, los alumnos se encontraban exhaustos, había sido largo y difícil. En la sala solo quedaba una persona que escribía su tercer pergamino, escribía cada detalle con mucha atención, no se podía permitir bajar su nota, que siempre era un Extraordinario.

-Malfoy termine ya -le dijo el profesor al ver que pretendía coger otro pergamino.

-No me falta nada profesor, quiero poner cada detalle -le informó sin levantar la vista del examen.

-No hace falta que lo ponga, con que me ponga lo esencial me basta -su voz era cansada, tenía ganas de acabar e irse.

Al terminar su cuarto pergamino, recogió sus cosas y fue hacia el profesor para entregarle su magnífico examen, salió de la clase con aire triunfante.

-Venga Lily, dime quién te gusta -le preguntó la rubia a su prima, paseaban por la orilla del lago, las clases habían acabado y querían descansar.

-Nadie tonta, paso de amores -contestó la pelirroja soltando un suspiro- Pregúntale a James, seguro que te dice una lista de nombres -bromeó, las dos comenzaron a reír.

James era un auténtico casanova, su relación más larga había sido 5 días y 3 de ellos sin ver a la chica. Siempre decía que se había enamorado de una chica, después de unos días cambiaba por otra. Albus siempre era muy reservado, su mayor frustración fue cuando el sombrero lo seleccionó para Slytherin, su padre le dijo que no se preocupara, que no lo había decepcionado en absoluto y que uno de sus nombres era por una persona muy valiente que perteneció a esa casa. Lily era la más pequeña de los Potter y la más traviesa, era una doble de su madre, siempre estaba bajo la vigilancia de sus hermanos, que muchas veces los llamaban "los pequeños gemelos" en honor a sus tíos.

-¿Y a ti prima? ¿Te gusta alguno? -Le preguntó dejando de reír. La miró durante unos segundos, después pasó su mirada al lago sin contestar.- No tiene por qué ser igual -añadió al verla, ella sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Lo sé Lily, pero no quiero que me pase lo mismo, que me rompan el corazón…

-Sabes que no le rompieron el corazón… simplemente… bueno se fue. -La abrazó con ternura mientras seguía mirando la rubia el lago.- El sigue amando y lo sabes.

-Eso lo sé, y sé que no es lo mismo, pero míralo ahora, está solo, no tiene a nadie, no quiere abrirse, sigue encerrado en banda -sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, tenía miedo de que su padre fuera siempre un solitario sin un poco de amor.- No me quejo de que siga amando a mi madre, lo agradezco, pero también tiene que hacer su vida, conocer a gente nueva.

-Sabes que el tío Draco es muy reservado.

-Es cabezota y muy orgulloso -puntualizó soltando una pequeña sonrisa.- Yo soy igual -admitió.

-Exacto -coincidió riendo. - Anthony Karrowel va detrás de ti -la informó de forma picara.

-No me interesa -dijo sin interés la rubia.- Quiero centrarme en mis estudios.

-Por favor Kate, no seas así, eres bella, graciosa, inteligente y tienes un cuerpo de espanto ¿vas a desaprovechar la oportunidad? -le replicó un poco alterada.

-Me tengo que ir a hacer deberes, adiós Lily -dijo ignorando la pregunta, quería desaparecer de allí, quería estar sola.

Entró a la biblioteca dispuesta a hacer sus tareas y desconectar de la realidad, tenía mucho estrés encima. Buscó la mesa más alejada para trabajar tranquila, sacó sus libros de 5º año, pergaminos y su pluma con tinta, comenzó a leer.

-James habla con ella, últimamente está rara -le suplicaba la pelirroja a su hermano mayor. Estaban en la sala común, el moreno jugaba al ajedrez mágico contra un compañero de su mismo curso.

-Habla tú con ella, para eso eres chica -le decía sin apartar la vista del tablero. Había perdido una torre, iba perdiendo.

-No me hace caso, tú eres su primo favorito, yo lo sé -insistía sin parar esperando conseguir su meta. La partida acabó cuando la reina exterminaba a su última figura.

-¡Aaaaaah! Qué asco de partida -se quejaba malhumorado, observó a su hermana que lo miraba con aspecto enojado, pasó su mano por su desordenado cabello- Está bien hablaré con ella -aceptó rendido, su hermana se abalanzó dándole besos por toda la cara- Ya vale, pero no aseguro nada -añadió apartándola y limpiándose con su manga. La pelirroja sonreía victoriosa.

Kate repasaba las contestaciones que había dado, cuando vio que se había dejado una al no saberla, se levantó en busca de un libro de la estantería, después de revisar unos cuantos encontró el perfecto, volvió a su mesa cuando se encontró en el interior una carta arrugada. Dudó en abrirla o no, sentía curiosidad, pero no quería meterse en la vida de las personas, simplemente les eran insignificantes. Su intriga pudo con ella, abrió la carta, la fecha era de hace 20 años, se conservaba muy bien, al parecer nadie había cogido aquél libro desde entonces. Tenía una fina caligrafía por lo que dedujo que sería una chica, miró el dorso por si veía el nombre, habían unas siglas: HG

SI NO HAY COMENTARIOS ! NO HAY CONTINUACIÓN! '¬¬

¿Quién será? Espero que os haya gustado :) Si tenéis paciencia subiré en cuanto pueda. Solo si me pedís que actualice porque os ha gustado, sino nada.

Un besooo (L) y comentarioos!


	2. Los sentimientos de mamá

_**Disclamer:Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece al maravilloso mundo de J.K.**_

Dedicado a mi amiga Sol Malfoy Granger, Gracias por todo!

CAPÍTULO 2

Su corazón empezó a latir con velocidad, si no se equivocaba tenía en sus manos una carta que posiblemente escribiera su madre hace 20 años cuando cursaba en el colegio. Decidió que lo mejor sería leerla en su sala, pues estaba más a gusto, guardó sus libros en la mochila, el libro que había sacado lo devolvió a su sitio con su varita, emprendió el camino de vuelta a su sala con la carta guardada en su bolsillo.

Llegaba al retrato de la señora gorda cuando una mano la hizo pararse en seco, al darse la vuelta se topó con James que parecía serio.

-Tenemos que hablar -le dijo con tono sereno, ¿hablar?

-¿Qué ocurre James? -le preguntó nerviosa por su actitud.

-Rose me vino diciéndome que te ocurría algo porque estabas muy rara últimamente, ¿Te pasa algo que no quieras contarme? -su voz era de preocupación, siempre se había preocupado por mí, era como el hermano que nunca tuve, ni tendría.

-No es nada, estoy un poco agobiada por los exámenes y los trabajos, eso es todo -intentó tranquilizar al moreno que la miraba angustiado.

-¿Seguro? -inquirió levantando una ceja.

Asentí sonriendo, me encantaba que se preocupara por mí, me hacía sentir querida e importante. Me rodeó con sus brazos, era una gran ayuda tenerlo cerca, me besó la coronilla ya que era más alto que yo.

-Vamos adentro a hacerte cosquillas -propuso con expresión picara, sabía que ese era su punto débil.- Bueno antes tengo que acabar los deberes -añadió desanimado.

Deberes… ¡La carta!, ya no se acordaba que la tenía, se despidió de James apresuradamente dejándolo desconcertado por su prisa repentina, entró por el retrato y subió a su cuarto donde tendría intimidad.

"HG… ¿Cuántas posibilidades habría de que fuera de ella? Bueno, estaba en un libro… según papá ella se tiraba todo el día leyéndolos… ¿Y si no es? Me estaría metiendo en la intimidad de alguien… De todas formas, de quien fuera ya no se acordará de la carta, han pasado muchos años".

Con ansias la desplegó, se recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a leer.

_Creo que estoy loca por hacer esto… le estoy escribiendo una carta de la cual nadie va a leer, no le importo a nadie, paso la mayor parte de mi vida entre estas cuatro paredes llenas de libros, el único sitio donde nadie puede hacerme daño, mi lugar perfecto para llorar cuando estoy triste. Aquí me alejo de la gente que me quiere hacer daño… me alejo de insultos, miradas asesinas, del mismísimo Draco Malfoy, que desde que llegué me hace la vida imposible, sigo sin entender porque le doy tanto asco, solo porque sea muggle y la primera de la clase no quiere decir que sea una enfermedad ni un bicho. Por otro lado Ron… ese chico será mi perdición, ahora que no está con Lavender intento acercarme más a él, pero nada, sigue pasando de mí como siempre, mi corazón sufre por él y ni si quiera lo nota… soy una desdichada sangre sucia._

_Voy a trabajar mucho para llegar a ser la mejor, tendré un buen trabajo y una fabulosa familia formada por un niño , una niña y un apuesto marido, el que me quite el aliento al verlo, el que haga que mis piernas tiemblen con solo acercarse a mí. Qué imaginativa soy… nunca llegaré a tener eso, ¿quién se casaría conmigo? NADIE._

_Hasta para mis amigos soy insignificante, solo me quieren para que les haga los deberes o les ayude a estudiar, solo son apariencias, aunque ellos no lo reconozcan yo sé que sí, no notan las tardes enteras que yo me escondo aquí, para la gente soy la chica "perfecta", la "sabelotodo", todo el mundo espera grandes cosas de mí, yo intento esforzarme al máximo, pero ya no puedo más, no puedo continuar ocultando mi verdadero sufrimiento, no puedo… yo Hermione Granger soy débil y estúpida._

Aquellas duras palabras de su madre la hicieron llorar, siempre supo que su estancia en el colegio fue dura, pero nunca se pensaba que se sintiera así, con la manga de su camisa se secó las finas lágrimas que ya corrían por su cara. Sabía cómo se sentía, desde que ella entró al colegio todos esperaban grandes méritos por su parte, nunca se conformaban con lo que ella hacía.

Al mirar por la ventana se encontró con que ya era de noche, por lo que bajó a cenar, un poco de alimento no le vendría mal.

-Come algo Kate, estás muy pálida -le decía Rose observándola enfrente. Había un suculento banquete con variedades riquísimas de comida y solo cogió un poco de pollo y una manzana.

-Ya he comido bastante, además no tengo mucha hambre -le dijo sin mucho interés. Murmullos de alumnos hablando inundaban la sala, todos callaron cuando la directora se levantó para hablar, todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella.

-Queridos alumnos, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta agradable cena, como siempre he de recordad algunas normas de la escuela para aquellos que se les olvidaron -su ironía y su mirada a la mesa de los leones hizo reír a James, iba por él- primero; está prohibido entrar al bosque prohibido y menos de noche, segundo; nada de fiesta en las salas comunes a partir de las 12, tercero; nada, absolutamente NADA de duelos entre alumnos -recalcó con severidad- ahora una buena noticia, esta mañana nos ha llegado un compañero nuevo, viene de Nueva York y cursará 5º, por favor un aplauso para el señor Burdock -la sala se llenó de aplausos, unos más sonoros que otros.

La gran puerta se abrió dejando paso a un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, andaba con paso decidido hasta la mesa de los profesores ignorando los suspiros que las chicas soltaban a su paso, tenía que ser seleccionado para una casa, su expresión era tranquila y sin miedo.

-Ahora lo seleccionaremos para una casa -prosiguió McGonagall, puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza y se alejó.

-Mmmm, difícil, muy difícil, su mente es maravillosa, es una persona fuerte, dura y con gran ambición -decía el sombrero mientras los alumnos lo miraban expectativos- bien, ya está… Slytherin -anunció en voz alta.

Nuevos aplausos y viroteos sonaron, esta vez en la mesa de las serpientes, algunas chicas de las otras casas lloraban decepcionadas, incluso Rose.

-Rose no llores dios, solo es un chico, no seas estúpida -le dijo con desagrado la rubia. Si algo no soportaba, eran las niñas tontas que lloraban por un chico. Mostró su otro lado, el de los Malfoy.

- No seas tan dura conmigo Kate -reprochó serenándose y secándose las lágrimas.

-Lo siento -se disculpó agachando la cabeza, al levantarla su mirada fue a la mesa donde el nuevo se había sentado- Es solo que no entiendo el porqué de tanta tontería, es un chico, además si lloras porque está en Slytherin, por los pasillos habla con él -dijo sin interés.

-Tienes razón, hablaré con él -aceptó emocionándose y pegando pequeños saltitos en su sitio (como hacía su madre).

Todos volvieron a sus respectivas habitaciones una vez concluida ya la cena, Kate charlaba animadamente con Susan cuando la presencia de una persona le obstruyó el paso. Se trataba del chico nuevo, miraba a las dos chicas con una sonrisa seductora, Susan suspiró al verlo delante de ella, Kate solo se delimitó a mirarlo indiferente.

-¿Tú eres Kate Malfoy, verdad? -su voz era suave y muy provocativa.

-Puede ser, ¿por qué? -inquirió desafiante.

-Me llamo Bryan, Bryan Burdock -se presentó sin quitar su sonrisa, si esperaba que la rubia se derritiera, lo llevaba claro. Susan se limitó a soltar otro suspiro.

-Bien por ti, ahora aparta que tengo que ir a dormir -dijo sin entusiasmo apartándolo con la mano y arrastrando a Susan hacia delante. Bryan se quedó quieto sin decir nada, la reacción de indiferencia que había recibido por parte de ella lo había matado.

-¡Tía eres tonta! Con lo bueno que está -comentó alterada Susan una vez ya en la habitación.

-Me da igual, es creído y arrogante.

-¿Y tú no eres creída? Se sincera…

-Si bueno… pero yo no voy por ahí intentando seducir a los chicos -se defendió mientras se ponía el pijama.

-A ti no te hace falta, van detrás de ti como perritos babosos, ojala me pasara eso a mí -protestó sentándose en el borde de su cama y fingiendo hacer pucheros.

Susan a decir verdad no era muy atractiva, tenía el pelo negro enmarañado, era bajita para su edad y un poco rechoncha, pero tenía su cara era muy bonita, con sus ojos verdes brillantes y su bien formada boca. Pero sus grandes virtudes eran su honestidad, su forma de ser con la gente y su gran inteligencia.

-No me hagas pucheritos tonta -bromeó al ver la cara de su amiga- a dormir que ya es tarde -le mandó, Susan le sacó la lengua imitando a una niña pequeña. Las dos rieron sin parar metiéndose en la cama, mañana sería otro día.

A primera hora tocaba clase compartida de DCLAO(defensa contra las artes oscuras) con los de Slytherin, a pesar de los años que habían pasado desde la caída de Voldemort, continuaba habiendo rivalidad entre estas dos casa.

-Muy bien, buenos días a todos -comentaba un alegre profesor Lupin, su cabello ahora era verde, siempre le gustaba cambiar de aspecto dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, hace unos días era rojo debido a su enfado con su novia.

-Buenos días profesor -dijeron al unísono los alumnos.

-Decirme Teddy -insistió modestamente- Bien, ahora empezaremos a practicar con un _patronus, ¿Alguien sabe que es? -_Para no variar solo se levantó la mano de Kate, Teddy hizo un ademán para que hablara.

-Es un encantamiento utilizado para repeler a los dementores. Patronus debe ser conjurado mediante la pronunciación del encantamiento _Expecto Patronum, _el cual creará una barrera entre el mago y el dementor. No tienen una forma en concreto, depende del mago o bruja.

-Ni yo mismo podría haberlo explicado mejor, muy bien Malfoy -la felicitó- 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

Los compañeros la aplaudieron, unos con más ganas que otros. Teddy entró en su despacho en busca de algo, las chicas hablaban animadamente cuando algo las calló.

-Vaya vaya Malfoy, veo que no eres tan tonta como creía -Bryan dio un paso para adelante poniéndose frente a ella, todos a su alrededor murmuraban sorprendidos.

-¿Y tú que sabrás? -su voz se había vuelto fría mientras desprendía veneno.

-No hace falta saber mucho, eres rubia, estas para comerte y por lo que me han dicho muy creída, lo de ser inteligente no te pega -las serpientes rieron por lo bajo, la rubia estaba que echaba chispas, su expresión era fría sus ojos ardían de cólera, ahora se iba a enterar de quién era ella.

-¿Tú no sabes quién soy yo, no? -preguntó desafiante.

-Kate Malfoy -respondió divertido como si se tratase de un juego.

-Soy nieta de Lucius Malfoy y Narcissa Black, antepasada de los Black, antiguos mortífagos y servidores del señor tenebroso, mi padre sirvió ante él, así que no juegues conmigo o te convertiré en cenizas antes de que digas quidditch -amenazó sin apartar sus ojos y sin emitir alguna expresión. En realidad no había mentido, simplemente lo había exagerado, su padre nunca se lo perdonaría si usaba alguna arte oscura, además no se las había enseñado.

El chico no dijo nada, toda la sala se había quedado callada por las palabras de la rubia, todos conocían su carácter y su linaje, pero nunca creyeron que la oirían decir eso.

-Ya estoy aquí -anunció el profesor arrastrando un viejo armario. Se quedó confuso cuando vio a los alumnos mirando boquiabiertos a Kate y Bryan que continuaban mirándose con repugnancia- ¿Me he perdido algo? -preguntó desconcertado.

La rubia apartó la mirada del castaño, respiró hondo y miró al profesor esbozando una sonrisa.

-Nada Teddy, solo estábamos hablando -dijo serenándose y pareciendo lo más dulce posible.

Bryan parecía muy enfadado por la amenaza que había recibido, nadie que lo conociera lo había osado amenazarlo y ella no sería la primera.

_"¿Quieres guerra Malfoy? Pues tendrás guerra muñeca de plástico, esto acaba de empezar"_

_**¡TA CHÁN!**_

¡Ya estoy aquí de vuelta para dejaros este segundo capítulo! Gracias a todas esas personas que me han dejado un comentario en el anterior.

Si no fuera por vosotras, yo no seguiría con la historia.

Ahora comentaré un poquito el capítulo primero y el de hoy, ¿ok?

Primero antes todo;

-Kate ha sido asignada a la casa Gryffindor, a pesar de que sus raíces todos han ido a la casa de las Serpientes, pero tampoco hay que olvidar que su madre era una leona… ¿conclusión? El poder de la mujer es el mejor jajaj xd. Lo bueno es que Draco lo acepta.

-Nuestro chico de oro se niega a volver a querer una persona. ¿Qué lástima, no? Yo podría hacerlo muy feliz… y de seguro que vosotras también.

-La familia de los Potter y la de los Malfoy están más unidas que nunca. Todos se tratan como primos y se respira amor.

-Nuestra rubia es la viva imagen de su madre en cuanto cerebro. Siente orgullo cuando la comparan con ella y dicen que son iguales.

Ahora viene la segunda parte;

-Buscando y buscando entre los libros, encuentra una hoja muy antigua donde hay unas iniciales, las cuales descubre que son de su madre y ahí expresa todos sus sentimientos cuando era adolescente, hasta incluso manifiesta el odio que tenía su "enemigo" por ella.

-Ha llegado un chico nuevo a la escuela, todo un don juan y de que seguro que si lo tuviera delante me lo comería (ñam ñam) ¡basta de tonterías! Jaja. La rubia y él no han empezado de buen pie, la arrogancia de uno y la impetuosidad del otro, harán que tengan roces poco favorables.

-Bryan le declara la guerra… ¡hay pobrecito si se piensa que puede contra una Malfoy! Pobre iluso.

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

_**Deborah malfoy96**__**:**_ Hola Deborah! Creo que ya te respondí, pero por si acaso lo repito, no existe Rose Weasley, pero puede que conforme avance la historia aparezca su nombre, pero solo por un error mío al escribirlo. Dado que esta historia ya estaba creada de antes. Gracias!

_**Sailor mercuri o neptune**__**: **_¡Acertaste! La carta era de Hermione. Muchas gracias por comentar, no sabes lo importante que es para mí. ^^

_**Btvs22**__**:**_ Muchas gracias por pasarte y coger un poco de tu tiempo para leer el fic. Repito; ¡Gracias!

_**Sol Malfoy Granger:**_ ¡Amiga mía! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado, no sabes lo feliz que me haces sabiendo que estás leyendo mi historia. Muchas gracias por pasarte por la primera parte y dejarme un review en cada capítulo. No sé cómo te lo podré agradecer, eres un cielo. Espero leer pronto tu continuación, y recuerda; te tengo bajo amenazas jaja. (L)

_**SexyVampire29**__**:**_ ¡Por favor no me odies! Aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste. Muchas gracias por pasarte y comentar. Me gusta saber las opiniones de los lectores. Y sí, HG era de Hermione Granger. Un besoo ^^

_**Pau Evans:**_ Tranquila que no olvidaré esta historia ^^ Estoy ya con el tercer capítulo en marcha. Me alegro de que te guste y te prometo que trataré de hacerla hermosa.

_**Sophia76: **_No te preocupes porque el review sea corto, lo importante es la intención y el saber que te ha gustado el primer capítulo. Espero que le segundo también te guste y los siguientes.

Subiré el siguiente lo antes que pueda, eso sí, si hay reviews por medio jaja. No voy a pedir un mínimo, pero sí espero que haya bastantes, por lo menos para saber que gusta.

Ahora un dilema:

"¿Qué fue primero: **el huevo o la gallina**?

El que me dé una respuesta graciosa e ingeniosa le dedicó el próximo cap.

Nos leemos pronto,

_**Giseel!**_


	3. Sabelotodo

_¡Ya estoy de nuevo aquí! No me entretendré mucho escribiendo cosas que seguramente más de uno se saltará en leer… Por lo que voy directa al grano. Antes que nada agradecer los comentarios recibidos del capítulo anterior. A pesar de ser pocos, son muy importantes para mí. _

_**Sol Malfoy Granger**__** ;**__**sailor mercuri o neptune**__** ; **__**Serena Princesita Hale**_

_ Y no puedo olvidar a los que me han agregado en alertas, leen entre las sombras y demás. _

_Ahora sí, aquí tenéis el capítulo de hoy_

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

_**Sabelotodo**_

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

Desde aquél enfrentamiento entre los dos, se había proclamado la guerra, cuando tenía la oportunidad de fastidiar al otro la aprovechaba. En una ocasión, en la clase de pociones, Bryan alteró la poción que la rubia estaba preparando cuando esta estaba despistada, así provocando una explosión que hizo cubrir la sala de niebla tóxica. La rubia, de venganza en clase de transformaciones le lanzó un _confundus_ haciéndole transformar su lechuza en una lámpara, cuando el ejercicio era una copa.

-¡MALDITA MALFOY! -Bramó enrabiado al ver a Kate soltando un risita al salir de clase.-Tú

_-_No sé de qué me hablas Burdock -dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

-Me has lanzado un confundus -acusó con el dedo acercándose más a ella.- Bruja inútil.

-Exacto, soy bruja -admitió eufórica al ver la cara de odio del castaño. Todos los presentes que se encontraban en el pasillo rieron sonoramente.

-Me las pagaras.

-Siempre dices lo mismo.

-Pero ahora va muy enserio, te acordarás de mí y te haré sufrir. -amenazó con voz fría, muchos se sintieron aterrados.

-Estoy temblando -fingiendo miedo y moviendo las manos.- Hasta luego -salió de allí acompañada de su grupito y riendo sin parar.

Se acercaban las vacaciones de navidad, la gente estaba emocionada pues pronto acabarían los exámenes y volverían a ver a sus familias, como siempre la biblioteca en esos días estaba llena de alumnos que siempre esperaban a última hora para estudiar. Kate iba siempre que podía, no para estudiar, sino ayudaba a los de 1º a repasar las asignaturas para que fueran bien preparados, todos la adoraban.

-Anthony repíteme para qué sirve el alohomora y wingardium leviosa -el joven respiró hondo y se concentró.

-Alohomora sirve para abrir puertas u otro objeto con cerradura y el wingardium… ¿sirve para levitar objetos? -miró dudoso a Kate, ella asintió con la cabeza dejándolo tranquilo.

-No entiendo como luego suspendes, si te lo sabes.

-Porque en la teoría me lo sé todo, pero en práctica soy un poco… zoquete -dijo sonrojándose.

-No eres zoquete, lo que pasa es que te pondrás nervioso y no te saldrá, pero yo tengo plena confianza en ti -le animó guiñándole un ojo, este se sonrojó más aun escondiendo su sonrisa.

-James tengo que hablar contigo -le dijo Albus a su hermano mayor.

-Claro Al, cuéntame -se sentó en unos de los bancos que había en el patio.

-Es solo que… bueno… dentro de nada viene navidad y estaremos todos menos…

-Seguro que papá estará -terminó la frase James- No te preocupes hermano.

-Ya lleva dos navidades sin pasarlas con nosotros -dijo triste, su hermano se levantó y lo abrazó con ternura.

-Estará, no te preocupes -repitió sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Si algo Albus adoraba de James, era su amor por su familia, siempre que tenía problemas lo ayudaba, lo había sacado ya varias veces de líos pegándose con otros alumnos.

Lily paseaba feliz por los pasillos del colegio, hacía buen día y quería aprovecharlo yéndose al lago a pasear, al doblar la esquina una voz inesperada la hizo parar.

-Lily Potter, ¿verdad? -Dijo Bryan con voz seductora, la pelirroja se quedó embobada y asintió rápido.- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? -

-Sí claro -contestó sin salir de su asombro.

-Háblame de tu prima, por favor -pidió sin quitar su sonrisa, eso nunca fallaba.

-¿Mi prima? -arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, la Malfoy -especificó con tono aburrido.

-¿Para qué quieres que te hable de ella? Si os lleváis mal -replicó extrañada

-Quiero saber cosas de ellas, así la entenderé y podremos hacer las paces -comentó indiferente.

Lily dudó durante unos segundos, si le hablaba de ella y lo usaba en su contra, Kate la mataría, si no lo hacía y decía la verdad continuaría la guerra. Bryan la miraba con carita de cordero degollado.

-Está bien -aceptó- ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo -concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

Se sentaron en uno de los bancos más alejados del patio donde nadie los pudiera oír.

-Va suelta -dijo impaciente, la pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Su vida nunca ha sido perfecta, perdió a su madre cuando ella era un bebé, siempre se ha criado con su padre, aunque también se ha juntado mucho con nosotros, su descendencia como ya te dijo es de los Malfoy-Black pero también de los Granger, es decir, de muggles. En lo escolar, se siente muy agobiada, todo el mundo espera que sea como su madre, que saque las mismas notas, vamos, una doble suya, pasa de los chicos porque no quiere que le pase como a su padre, le gusta ayudar a la gente, es muy cariñosa, pero hay que reconocer que es muy creída, ambiciosa, a veces es egocéntrica, arrogante y cuando se cabrea puede desprender mucha maldad, eso se podría decir que lo ha heredado de su padre.

- Has dicho que su madre era muggle, ¿no? -intervino pensativo.

-Emm, sí, era hija de dentistas, pero la mejor bruja que ha tenido Hogwarts -aseguró firme.

-Interesante… -se inundó en sus pensamientos- ¿Cómo murió su madre?

-Fue asesinada por los mortífagos intentando salvar a su padre -dijo con ojos llorosos.

-¿Sabes cómo era ella? Quiero decir su madre.

-No lo sé seguro, pero por lo que he oído de mis padres y de su padre era, que era muy inteligente, luchadora, quería la igualdad, estudiante de lujo, era muy bella, le pusieron los motes se "sabelotodo" y por desgracia la llamaban sangresucia…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

_Mí querida princesa:_

_Seguramente te sorprenderá que te haya enviado esta carta, pero llevo dos semanas sin saber nada de ti, quería decirte que el día de regreso a casa te estará esperando la abuela en el andén, yo no puedo ir, tengo que ir a un sitio… supongo que ya sabrás cuál. Tengo una buena noticia para ti, después del navidad, unos días antes de que vuelvas a clase nos iremos a la casita que tenemos en España, la que te hable. Me gustaría pasar unos días contigo, estudia mucho y disfruta lo más que puedas. _

_Te quiere, tu padre _

_Draco Malfoy_

La lechuza ululaba desde la ventana, la rubia le entregó una galleta en recompensa, la acarició con dulzura mientras volvía a leer la carta que le había enviado su padre. No estaba segura de si quería ir, de pequeña se lo había pedido pero nunca fue, llevaba años abandonada, Draco sentía tristeza siempre que ella se lo mencionaba.

Sabía a qué se refería cuando su padre dijo a _un sitio_, iba a ir al cementerio a visitar a su madre, al amor de su vida y aquella persona a la que amó de verdad. Hacía tiempo que ella no iba, no porque se hubiera olvidado de ella, sino más bien porque no quería llorar, sentir que la necesitaba y saber que nunca la tendría cara a cara.

Tocaron a la puerta de la habitación, al no recibir respuesta se abrió dejando paso a Susan.

-¿Bajas a cenar? -preguntó al ver a Kate sentada en una silla y viendo fijamente a la luna desde la ventana- ¿Te encuentras bien?

La rubia no contesto, seguía mirando por la ventana, pero no a la luna, sino a un punto específico donde pudo pensar.

-¿Kate, estás bien? -repitió al no recibir contestación, giró su cabeza y asintió dejando tranquila a Susan.

-Ahora bajo, perdona por no contestar antes, estaba pensando -se disculpó esbozando una delicada sonrisa.

-No pasa nada amiga, te espero abajo, no tardes, adiós -se despidió cerrando la puerta y dejando sola a la rubia que volvió a mirar a la luna sumergida en tristeza.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

-¿Dónde está Kate? -preguntó una preocupada pelirroja al notar la ausencia de la rubia en la mesa.

-Me dijo que ahora bajaba, estaba en la habitación, creo que no se encontraba bien -le explicó Susan mientras devoraba un muslo de pollo.

-Ya es muy tarde, esta chica me preocupa -se quejó poniéndose una mano en la frente.

-¿Quién te preocupa hermanita? -intervino James llegando a la mesa.

-Kate, está muy rara -le explicó- ¿Hablaste con ella?

-Sí

-¿Y?

-Me dijo que no nos preocupáramos que estaba un poco agobiada y blablá -dijo sin darle importancia -Nada por lo que preocuparse.

Kate caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al comedor, su rostro era pálido, llevaba los ojos rojos e hinchados, había estado llorando, su labio estaba mordido, lo hacía cuando se ponía nerviosa o alterada.

-Llegas tarde a cenar -le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, al girarse se encontró con unos ojos azules cielo, era Bryan

-Me da igual, no voy a cenar mucho -su voz era serena, no era como otras veces que cuando se encontraban se desafiaban, esto llegó a desconcertarlo.

-Por lo que veo, has llorado, ¿has sacado un aceptable en algún trabajo sabelotodo? -se burló dejando a la rubia helada. Aquellas mismas palabras las dijo una vez un rubio a una chica.

_"No por favor, esto no, lo que me faltaba, ahora me llaman como le llamaban a ella, esto es increíble."_

-¿Qué has dicho? -reaccionó molesta.

-¿Acaso no lo eres?-fingió duda, una pequeña risa apareció en su rostro.

-¡No me insultes Burdock! Te arrepentirás -le amenazó mirándolo con odio.

-Uyy que miedo, ¿me mandarás a tu familia no? A los Black… -respiró sin quitar su sonrisa- o a tu asquerosa familia muggle? -añadió dejando a la rubia más pálida aun.

-¿Cómo…

-¿Cómo sé que eres hija de una muggle sabelotodo? -Terminó eufórico.- Me he informado.

-No te metas con mi madre -bramó alzando la voz. Varios alumnos se asomaron al ver el escándalo.

-¿O qué? ¿Vendrá a reñirme? A no… que está muerta -sus palabras fueron duras, muchos alumnos se llevaron la mano a la boca sorprendidos, Kate permaneció quieta sin articular palabra, sus ojos estaban llorosos, no quería llorar, tenía que aguantar y no darle el gusto.

-Al menos mi madre murió por defendernos a mi padre y a mí-empezó a decir serena aun aguantando las lágrimas- cosa que tus padres no harían por ti. Eres tan despreciable hasta para tus propios padres.

Todo quedó en silencio. Donde solo se podía oír las respiraciones agitadas de los presentes.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

_Espero que os haya gustado, si es así, un review please!_

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Un beso. _

_[28/10/10 1:01 AM]_


	4. Vuelta a casa

_¡Ya estoy de nuevo aquí! No me entretendré mucho escribiendo cosas que seguramente más de uno se saltará en leer… Este capítulo ha sido reeditado y mejorado. Por lo que si alguien leyó el original, que lea este que está mejor. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejarme un review, al igual a aquellos que me agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y leen entre las sombras. Gracias. _

_**Serena Princesita Hale**__**; **__**btvs22**__**; **__**XimeCS**__**; **__**Sol Malfoy Granger**__**; **__**sailor mercuri o neptune**__**; **__**sophia76**_

_**ACLARACIÓN: El capítulo de hoy es corto, pero era necesario dejarlo así. **_

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

_**Vuelta a casa**_

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

-Tienes razón –coincidió con calma, dejándola sorprendida- ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque mis padres solo miran por su propio ego, ni mi hermana, ni yo les preocupamos.

Nadie decía nada, todos miraban en una dirección, y esa era donde se encontraban los dos. Esperaban una contestación o un insulto, pero nada de eso pasó.

-Kate -la llamó James llegando a ellos.

-Hola James -dijo sin apartar la vista de Bryan. El moreno le cortó el contacto visual cuando se puso delante suya cara, a Bryan.

-No te acerques a ella, ¿me entiendes? -dijo desafiante ocultándola detrás de él.

-¿Para qué querría acercarme a ella? Solo es una asquerosa sangresucia, bueno medio sucia. Va presumiendo de sangre limpia, que si de los Black y su madre era un asquerosa muggle -dijo con tono de repugnancia. Cuando quiso darse cuenta se hallaba en el suelo sangrando por la boca. Al levantar la vista vio al moreno con el puño en alto y mirándolo con odio.

-Vuelve a insultarla y te mataré con mis propias manos -lo amenazó alzando más el puño.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -McGonagall se abría paso entre los alumnos, llevaba el mismo atuendo de años anteriores. Miró primero a Bryan que aún estaba en el suelo y luego a James que lo miraba con desprecio. -Vaya sr Potter, veo que sigue en su racha -dijo con ironía.

-No pierdo mi toque –contestó sonriendo, orgulloso.

-Profesora, esto tiene una explicación -le dijo Kate defendiendo al moreno.

-Seguro, pero siempre el sr Potter está implicado, veo que a pesar de avisar a sus padres no cambia, tendremos que buscar una medida más dura -su tono era serio.

-No cambiaré por muy dura que sea, soy así y punto -la desafió cruzándose de brazos

-Venga a mi despacho Potter -ordenó adentrándose entre la multitud de alumnos y alejándose del lugar.

-James -lo llamó la rubia en voz baja, se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido, todo había sido por su culpa.

-No pasa nada, además mi padre no vendrá, estará mi madre y ella no puede conmigo -dijo quitándole importancia y esbozando una sonrisa pícara- Bueno me voy que me esperan.

Siguió el mismo camino donde minutos antes se había ido la directora. Los alumnos poco a poco fueron yéndose cada uno por un lado, la pelea había acabado, ya no quedaba nada. Solo hubo dos personas que no se movieron, el chico aun tirado en el suelo limpiándose la sangre y la rubia con la cabeza agacha y apretando los puños con fuerza, quería llorar, quería gritar pero no le daría el gusto. Albus la cogió del brazo sin decir nada y la alejó de aquel frío lugar.

-Kate, yo… -comenzó a decir viendo que seguía cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes -lo cortó mirándole a los ojos y forzando una falsa sonrisa - Se me pasará.

-¿Seguro? -insistió no muy convencido.

-Segurísima - aseguró intentando parecer lo más convincente posible.

Pensaba que si lo decía y lo aseguraba se convencería a ella misma, pero no fue así, su interior gritaba de rabia, de la impotencia al saber que lo que le había dicho Bryan era cierto, era mestiza, hija de una muggle y un mago, pero se sentía muy orgullosa. Pero sabía que en este mundo aún seguía habiendo personas racistas, defensores de la sangre y eso ella no lo podía evitar.

Pasaron los días desde aquél percance, cuando iba por los pasillos muchos alumnos murmuraban y la señalaban descaradamente, ella no hizo caso, prefirió pasar. Llegó el día del regreso a casa, todos en sus habitaciones recogían sus pertenencias y se despedían de sus compañeros por si luego en el andén no los veían.

-Prométeme que me escribirás cada dos días -le decía Susan abrazándola.

-Te lo prometo -aceptó separándose de ella y dirigiéndose a Lily - Ven aquí enana.

-Joo, no soy enana -cruzó los brazos fingiendo ser una niña pequeña haciendo pucheros, las tres rieron, Lily se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó- Cuídate mucho Kate.

-Igualmente -le deseó. Al separarse se fijó en el reloj que llevaba, se le hacía tarde, tenía que ir rápido abajo.- Vamos que es tarde -informó haciendo levitar sus pertenencias y marchándose.

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, la gente se encontraba en los vagones hablando animadamente de como querían que fueran sus vacaciones, otros pasándose de vagón para visitar a sus compañeros y otros molestando a los más pequeños, por suerte los prefectos los ponían en sus sitio.

Había anochecido cuando llegó el tren a la estación, a través de la ventana se pudo ver a los padres impacientes por la llegada de sus hijos, todos menos uno… al abrirse las puertas los alumnos salían emocionados al verlos, la rubia bajó con expresión triste, no estaba su padre.

-Kate, cariño -la llamó un moreno entre la multitud, iba acompañado por una chica pelirroja de ojos cálidos.

-Hola tío Harry y tía Ginny -saludó sonriéndoles, los abrazó con ternura-¿Cómo estáis?

-Muy bien tesoro -contestó Ginny con dulzura- ¿Y Draco? Esperábamos verle

-Papá no ha podido venir, se ha ido a… bueno a visitar a mamá -su voz era triste, conmovió a la pareja que su expresión había cambiado de feliz a triste, estaban pensando en ella.

-Entendemos, ¿y quién va a venir? -dijo el moreno preocupado.

-Yo -intervino una voz femenina detrás de ellos. Los chicos se voltearon para ver quién era. Narcissa había cambiado mucho, su pelo largo ya no era rubio, sino blanco, su cara se había llenado de pequeñas arrugas, su carácter continuaba siendo el mismo.

-Hola Narcissa -saludó la pelirroja sin mucho afán.

-Hola abuela -dijo la rubia dándole dos besos.- ¿Nos vamos ya? -insistió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Sí querida, despídete de ellos y nos vamos -miró con cierta superioridad a la familia.

-Hasta luego tío -besó a la mejilla al moreno y luego a la pelirroja- Adiós tía Ginny.

Depositó sus cosas en el carrito y junto a su abuela desaparecieron de la estación.

Una vez fuera de la estación de Londres, la rubia se sorprendió al ver que su abuela había llegado en coche, no era lo normal en ella, dado que era un artefacto muggle.

-No digas nada -advirtió al ver el asombro de su nieta- Me ha obligado tu padre -añadió con cierto fastidio.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó confusa mientras entraba por la puerta. Por fuera parecía un coche viejo y pequeño, pero por dentro era muy amplio, había un largo asiento color rojo y una pequeña ventanita donde daba al chofer.

_-_Piensa que después de tu regreso tendrías que descansar, por el viaje y todo eso, la red flu no le parecía bien, ni tampoco el aparecerse, tonterías. ¡ASÍ TARDAMOS MÁS! -bramó con rabia.

La rubia prefirió ignorar a su abuela, muchas veces no la soportaba, era cierto que ella ayudó a su padre a criarla y bajo las exigencias de él de no enseñarle nada oscuro y sin costumbres "MALFOY". Pero ella seguía en su línea de despreciar a los muggles, una vez escuchó una discusión con su padre en la que insultó a su madre…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**FLASHBACK**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

-¡NO ENTIENDO COMO NO QUIERES CASARTE CON ASTORIA GREENGRASS! TODO POR ESA ESTUPIDA MUGGLE -gritaba enfurecida. La escena era horrible, ella tenía 7 años cuando la presenció desde las escaleras a escondidas.

-No insultes a Hermione madre, ¡gracias a ella estoy aquí! Y tu nieta también -le dijo con tono severo- Merece respeto por tu parte.

-No me hables de respeto Draco, ¡tú fuiste el primero en no respetar nuestro apellido casándote con ella! -lo acuso alzando más la voz. - Una insignificante muggle -dijo con asco.

-No te metas con mi mami -intervino una voz infantil, Kate salió de su escondite. Sobresaltando a los dos adultos-

-Kate mi vida, ¿qué haces que no estás durmiendo? -dijo suavemente el rubio yendo hacia ella y cogiéndola en brazos.

-No podía momir… me habéis despetado -apoyó su pequeña cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

-Lo siento mi vida, ya hemos terminado, ahora a la cama -le acarició su rosada mejilla con dulzura. Miró a su madre con enfado, ella había permanecido callada, delante de su nieta no quería discutir- Buenas noches madre. Dile adiós a la abuelita.

-Adiós abueli -se despidió moviendo su diminuta manita.

-Adiós cariño -fingió una sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**FIN FLASHBACK**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

-… la verdad, no parece bien que lo haga -decía Narcissa.

-¿El qué? -preguntó Kate al no entenderla.

-¿Me has escuchado? -preguntó molesta.

-No -respondió con indiferencia.

-No me contestes así niña -le dijo con severidad- Te estaba diciendo que tú padre ha hecho mal por no venir a por ti por ir… bueno a ese sitio, no me parece bien -se quejó con una mueca.

-Puede hacer lo que quiera, es libre y mayorcito -le contradijo un poco harta por sus quejas.

-Si bueno…-murmuró la mujer por lo bajo.

-Señoras ya hemos llegado a la mansión -anunció el chófer bajando la ventana.

Después de la muerte de su madre, Draco había comprado una lujosa casa, más bien dicho una mansión. Tenía 3 plantas; Muchas habitaciones en las cuales había un baño, 3 baños exteriores, un despacho, un espacioso comedor y una gran cocina. La casa era rodeada por un césped verdoso, con diferentes flores y estatuas de mármol. En un lado había un pequeño parque donde años atrás Kate pasaba las horas jugando, en medio de la entrada una excepcional fuente. La verja que protegía la casa era negra con pinchos encima, la puerta no llevaba cerradura, solo se podía abrir mediante una contraseña, estaba decorada en la parte superior por unas siglas en dorado: DM&HG. El rubio decía que era la casa que su madre siempre había deseado, pero ella sabía que no era del todo cierto, pues Harry le había dicho que su madre era muy modesta y no le gustaba las extravagancias.

-_Sempre units (siempre unidos) _-dijo la rubia en voz baja, su padre había puesto esa contraseña porque solo podían saberla cuatro personas: Harry, Ginny, él y ella. Había escogido esa frase porque le recordaba su estancia en Valencia cuando huían de los mortífagos, pues le pareció original y de seguro que nadie la descubriría.

Las puertas se abrieron ante las palabras, una caminito de piedra llevaba a la puerta principal. No hacía falta llevar llave, al decir la contraseña quería decir que eras de fiar y podías entrar. Al abrir la puerta se pudo ver el majestuoso recibidor, su suelo estaba cubierto de mármol blanco, había pilares enormes del mismo color, a la izquierda había una escalera que llevaba al primer piso, enfrente una mesa de recibidor de mármol y vidrio Athens. A los lados de la mesa había dos puertas, una llevaba a la cocina y otra al comedor.

Subió por las escaleras con su baúl detrás de ella flotando, cruzó el ancho pasillo llegando a una puerta donde ponía "Habitación de Kate" con purpurina y flores.

Su habitación estaba decorada por tonos morados y blancos, en el centro de la habitación se encontraba una cama blanca decorada con cojines morados de diferentes formas. Al lado de la ventaba estaba su escritorio de madera blanca que hacía contraste con la pared morada, que era la única que no era blanca. Al otro lado estaba un armario empotrado de color morado claro, pequeñas estanterías cubrían las blancas paredes, libros y fotografías las llenaban.

Kate se dejó caer en la cómoda cama, mientras sus cosas descendían lentamente en el suelo, se acomodó más quedándose sentada y observando su cuarto.

Era bonito, era acogedor, cálido, amplio, repleto de objetos que ni la mitad usaría. Un armario con mucha ropa. Cualquier niña sería feliz solo con tenerlo. Pero ella no. A pesar de tenerlo todo, no tenía lo que más le importaba. Una familia. Un padre y una madre. Y por doloroso que fuera, sabía que nunca la tendría, no al menos su madre verdadera.

-Bienvenida a casa Kate -dijo así misma con poco entusiasmo, estaba sola al fin y al cabo.

Poco a poco se fue dejando llevar por el sueño, se acostó sobre la cama y se tapó con las sábanas. El resto fue tarea de Morfeo.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

_Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Si queréis continuación, reviews! _

_**[8/11/10 13:37 P.M]**_

_**Giseel! **_


	5. Callejón Diagón

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**XimeCS**__**; **__**sailor mercuri o neptune**__**; **__**myriammar**_

_**No me da tiempo a contestar los reviews, la próxima contesto a todos. El ordenador me voy muy mal, me falla mucho.**_

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**CAPÍTULO 5**

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, sus esbeltas pestañas lentamente fueron levantándose, dejando ver unos intensos ojos marrones, el olor a flores recién cortadas la hizo abrir más aún los ojos, se recostó buscando la procedencia de aquel exquisito olor, cuando topó en su puerta con un precioso ramo de doce rosas rojas con lilium blanco y million.

Desde la cama lo miraba asombrada, se puso sus zapatillas corriendo y se acercó a la puerta cogiendo el hermoso ramo. Buscó impaciente alguna nota donde dijera quién era el dueño, por fin entre dos rosas se encontró una pequeña tarjeta donde ponía con perfecta caligrafía:

_Para mi princesa, bienvenida a casa._

Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción, cuanto se molestaba su padre por ella. Siempre la sorprendía con algo, siempre intentaba mantenerla feliz, si supiera que solo es feliz cuando está en casa y de bajón en el colegio, posiblemente lo mataría. La última vez que volvió a casa en vacaciones de verano la sorprendió con una fiesta sorpresa, le había comprado un precioso vestido y todos sus familiares y amigos la esperaban impacientes, sinceramente; adoraba a su padre.

Seguía oliendo las flores cuando tocaron a la puerta, Kate abrió con una sonrisa, pues sabía de quien se trataba.

-¡Papá! -gritó abalanzándose con el ramo en la mano a un rubio muy apuesto que le sonreía.

-Hola mi princesa -le devolvió el abrazo con la mayor dulzura que un padre podía mostrarle a su pequeña, cuanto la quería, cuanto la necesitaba. -Bienvenida a casa.

-Ya tenía ganas de volver -comentó separándose de él aún emocionada- ¿Y esto? -elevó el ramo mirando a su padre con picardía.

-Un regalito para mi princesa -dijo encogiéndose de hombros fingiendo poco entusiasmo, pronto comenzó a reír- ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta papá -corrigió con sinceridad.

-Me alegro -la rodeó con los brazos acercándola más a él, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente- Vamos abajo, tu abuela está irritada porque aún no hemos cenado -comentó sin mucha emoción.

Juntos bajaron la escaleras charlando animadamente, la rubia le contaba sobre sus exámenes, notas y diversiones, excepcionando todo lo de Bryan y su pelea. Al entrar por la puerta del comedor una cara fría y disgustada los recibía sentada en una silla de la mesa.

-Ya era hora que aparecierais -su tono era seco, el rubio negó con la cabera mientras que Kate reía por lo bajo al ver a su padre burlándose de su abuela.

-Lo siento madre, estábamos teniendo una charla de padre a hija -la informó guiñándole un ojo a su cómplice.

-Sí, sí… Nina la cena -ordenó con soberbia a la elfa que estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la cocina.

-Si señora -asintió haciendo una reverencia, cuando se dispuso a salir una voz la detuvo.

-Nina párate -ordenó el rubio, miró a su madre asqueada- Nina no es nuestra sirvienta, ella solo nos ayuda a llevar la casa, recuerda que ella es libre -le advirtió.

-Y si es libre, ¿por qué trabaja? -replicó arqueando una ceja.

-Porque quiero ayudar el sr Malfoy y a la Srta Kate, necesitan una ayuda después de la muerte de la ama -intervino Nina con voz chillona.

-Exacto, ahora por favor Nina ¿nos puedes traer la cena? -pidió educadamente a la elfa. Nina sonrío y volvió a hacer una reverencia, después entró por la puerta.

-Tonterías y más tonterías -farfullaba en voz baja Narcissa.

-Papá -el aludido miró a su hija con dulzura- ¿Cómo ha ido el día? -preguntó nerviosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas, no sabía si quería conocer la respuesta.

-Bien cariño, ha sido… como siempre -su cara se entristeció, la rubia se lamentó de haberle preguntado sobre eso- Pero cambiando de tema, estás aquí y son navidades -dijo alegrándose para animar a su hija.

-¿Qué me regalaras papi? -dijo poniéndole ojitos y con voz angelical. Draco empezó a reír a carcajadas, Narcissa solo se limitó a pegarle un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Será una sorpresa pequeñaja -la rubia cruzó los brazos fingiendo hacer pucheros. Sabía que su padre no soltaría nada, era muy bueno guardando información.

Nina volvió con una bandeja llena de diferentes variedades de platos, sirvió cada uno chasqueando los dedos. Draco cortó un trozo de su bistec, siempre lo probaba antes de darle el visto bueno, Nina lo miraba nerviosa frotándose las manos.

-Está delicioso, como siempre -le comentó sonriéndole- Eres la mejor Nina.

-Gracias amo -agradeció haciendo otra reverencia, desapareció de la sala.

La cena transcurrió silenciosa y con normalidad, no era muy normal que ellos hablaran mientras cenaban, más que nada por las quejas de Narcissa, hacían caso para no tener que soportarla.

Después de cenar, padre e hija se quedaron en el salón, arropados por el fuego de la chimenea.

-Cuéntame historias de ti y de mamá como hacías cuando era pequeña -le pidió Kate sentada con las piernas encogidas en la butaca enfrente de su padre.

-Pensé que te habías cansado de oírlas -comentó en tono divertido el rubio posicionándose más en el sofá. - ¿Cuál quieres que te cuente?

-La que quieras papá todas me encantan.

-¿Alguna en particular?

-Cuéntame otra vez como os encontrasteis después de tanto tiempo -le dijo con sonrisa pícara.

-Esa ya te la he contado muchas veces -replicó riendo.

-Me encanta papá -su tono era soñador, romántico.

-Está bien -la rubia se sentó a su lado para escuchar bien cada detalle, cada entonada de su voz- Cuando yo empecé a trabajar en la empresa del abuelo él estaba en Azkaban, por lo que me tocó llevarla a mí. Como bien sabes yo de joven era un mujeriego y me gustaban todo tipo de chicas…

-Excepto las muggles -recalcó cortándole.

-Exacto, la última de mis secretarias fue despedida pues era la que más se me resistió, la cual al final no conseguí nada. -hizo una pausa- Puse un anuncio en el periódico pidiendo una secretaria con buenos modales y blablá, me ahorro detalles, mi sorpresa fue cuando encontré a tu madre enfrente mía pidiéndome un puesto, yo no lo podía creer al igual que ella, por aquellos años yo seguía siendo un arrogante, ególatra y más adjetivas que tu tío Harry encantadoramente te dirá -los dos rieron- debo reconocer que traté mal al principio a tu madre no la acepté por su estatus de sangre, pero aún recuerdo aquél perfume que desprendía, aquellas esbeltas piernas que me volvían loco, sus ojos, sus labios rojos debido a que se los mordía, al igual que tú por lo que veo -comentó fijándose en Kate que se tapó con la mano sonriendo.

-¿Por eso la aceptaste al final, no? Por su cuerpo -cuestionó observando a su padre. El rubio se quedó pensativo varios segundos, respiró hondo.

-Podría decirse que sí, pensé que podría aprovecharme de ella como hice con las otras, quería humillarla, reírme de ella -sentía culpa por todo lo que le había hecho pasar, si alguna vez hubiera imaginado que acabaría con ella no lo habría creído. - Qué grande fue mi error, soy un necio -paso su mano por la cabellera despeinando aquellos hermosos mechones rubios.

-No te preocupes papá, al final acabasteis juntos y felices -lo animó dándole un abrazo mientras le besaba en la mejilla con ternura.

-¿Qué haría yo sin ti Kate?-cuestionó observando con ojos brillantes a su rubia hija.

-Nada hurón saltador -bromeó tirándole un cojín a la cabeza haciéndolo caer a un lado.

-¿Con que hurón eh? Ahora verás -el rubio le devolvió el cojín dándole también en la cabeza, pronto empezaron una guerra, plumas esparcidas por todo el suelo, por los muebles, por el pelo de ellos, las risas retumbaron por toda la casa, la familia disfrutó como nunca.

-¡Pararos ya! -una voz severa llegó hasta el salón haciendo parar en seco la guerra, Narcissa había lanzado un conjuro para su voz sonara más fuerte y llegará desde su cama.

-¿Por qué dejas que viva aquí la abuela? -preguntó indignada mientras se sacaba las plumas de la cabeza.

-Porque está sola Kate, además ya sabes que me ha ayudado mucho con tu crianza -el rubio también comenzó a sacarse las plumas.

-Pero odiaba a mamá, una cosa no quita la otra, a mí también me tiene tirria -comentó angustiada y con la cabeza baja.

-Nunca lo entenderás hija, aún eres muy joven.

-¿Joven? ¿Joven para qué papá? Para entender ¿que sigue odiando a los mestizos y sangres sucias? ¿Que no termina de aceptarme porque mi madre era una muggle? -su tono era alterado, estaba perdiendo la compostura se levantó sin esperar respuesta.- Me voy a la cama.

-Kate… -comenzó a decir el rubio.

-No papá, como tú dices, no lo entendería. Haré lo que tienen que hacer los niños, dormir -cortó tajante el tema. Subió por las escaleras recapacitando en todo lo que le había dicho a su padre, se había pasado, pero no iba a rectificar, ya no era la niña pequeña que se callaba con cualquier excusa.

Cuando llegó a su habitación se encontró con una lechuza posada en su ventana con un sobre en la boca. ¿De quién sería? Caminó hacia ella sin mucho entusiasmo, la cogió acariciando su suave pelaje, el pájaro ululó con fuerza mientras salía de la habitación.

_Querida Kate:_

_Primero ante todo, espero que te lo estés pasando genial en tu casa con tío Draco, piensa que dentro de nada es Navidad y podremos vernos como dios manda. Por otro lado tengo que confesarte una cosa muy importante, espero que no te enfades mucho conmigo y me entiendas… Bryan Burdock te dijo todo eso porque momentos antes estaba hablando conmigo, me pidió que le contara sobre tu vida, no empieces diciendo difamaciones que te conozco, déjame que te explique, él me dijo que quería conocerte más para así poder entender y poder enterrar el hacha de guerra. Me traicionó sí, lo uso en tu contra… perdóname amiga mía, no sabes lo mal que me siento, enserio. Ahora de seguro estarás cerrando los ojos y los puños deseando matarme. _

_Te quiero, Lily._

_PD: Mis hermanos y mis padres te mandan muchos besos. _

Conocía perfectamente todas sus reacciones, durante la lectura había empezado a ponerla fina, después había cerrado los ojos de rabia y también los puños, esto llegó a hacerle gracia, pero sin olvidar que le había contado sobre ella.

Quería olvidarse del tema por unos días, vivir feliz y sin problemas, por lo que decidió que iría al callejón al día siguiente, tenía que mirar unas cosillas y así se despejaría. Sacó del armario su pijama, empezó a quitarse la ropa dejándola caer al suelo, se puso el pijama y se acostó dejándose llevar por la magia de Morfeo.

Aquella mañana se levantó temprano, quería ir cuanto antes al callejón, tenía planeado todo el día. Primero iría a ver regalos para su padre, sus tíos y sus primos, después miraría ropa porque su armario ya daba un poco de pena y por último, iría a visitar a su madre.

Se puso un vestido de manga larga y cuello alto marrón, con botas de pelo negras, guantes y un gorro blanco de punto. Bajó corriendo las escaleras esperando no encontrarse con ninguno, se sentía mal por lo ocurrido y no quería verle la cara a su padre. Se metió en la cocina sorprendiendo a la pequeña elfa que preparaba el desayuno.

-Ama me ha asustado -decía mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón.

-Lo siento mucho Nina -se disculpó ahogada por las prisas- ¿Puedes prepararme un zumo de naranja?

-No prefiere otra cosa -le mostró las cantidades de platos que se hallaban en la mesa que estaba preparando.

-No, un zumo por favor -pidió insistente con prisas. Nina asintió haciendo una reverencia, chasqueando los dedos, las naranjas flotaron del frutero yendo al exprimidor que se conectó solo, un vaso flotante se colocó al lado esperando recibir el jugo.

-Tome ama -le ofreció el zumo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Nina -le contestó cogiendo el vaso, empezó a beber apresuradamente, pronto se levantarían los otros, cuando se lo acabó dejó el vaso en la mesa y salió directa a la chimenea.

-CALLEJÓN DIAGÓN -las llamas verdes se la tragaron.

La blanca nieve adornaba el callejón, el suelo estaba cubierto por un manto blanco al igual que los tejados de los establecimientos. Estaba decorado con motivos navideños, la gente hablaba animadamente mientras compraban los regalos. Los niños jugaban tirándose bolas de nieve.

Comenzó a caminar entre la nieve como podía, la gente que conocía la saludaba mientras que otras la miraban con recelo, su apellido nunca cayó muy bien a las personas. Miró varios escaparates de ropa, algunas de alto estatus y otras más normales. Le gustaba la cara por la calidad, pero reconocía que la barata también estaba genial. Consultó su monedero para asegurarse de tener dinero suficiente para sus compras. Pensó en comprarle un regalo a los Potter y a su padre, después desechó la última parte. Una bola de nieve le dio en la nunca haciéndole tambalearse, por suerte se pudo agarrar a una farola para no caerse. Al girarse para ver al dueño de aquella bola sus ojos enrojecieron de ira.

-¡Tú cabeza hueca! ¿Tienes el cerebro como un guisante acaso? ¡Pedazo de inútil! -gritó con odio.- ¡Trol! ¡Más que Trol!

¡Holaaa! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, si me dejais comentarios lo haré más pronto, depende de vosotros (A) Y también del ordenador jaja.

Así qué ya sabeiss! :) Reviews!

[18/11/2010 21:42]


	6. Confesiones y sorpresas

_**Disclamer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece al maravilloso mundo de J.K.**_

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Cuando se giró para ver el dueño descubrió a Bryan con una bola de nieve en la mano mirándola sin buenas intenciones.

-No me insultes muñeca de plástico -se defendió de la rubia dejando caer la bola.

-¿Muñeca de plástico? -preguntó con sarcasmo arqueando una ceja. -¿Acaso sabes lo que es?

-No soy tan estúpido como tú, Malfoy -espetó con rabia.

-Bueno eso habría que verlo -se colocó las manos en las caderas con gesto de superioridad.

-Me marcho, no tengo ganas de verte más la cara de víbora -la aludida abrió la boca asombrada y a la vez irritada. ¿Víbora?

-Yo no quiero verte a ti tu cara de rata de alcantarilla -reprendió siguiendo su camino.

Durante la mañana no volvieron a encontrarse, Kate hizo todas sus compras, solo faltaba mirarse algo de ropa e ir a una floristería, visitó varias tiendas, ninguna la convenció, sus estilos eran demasiado… ¿Cómo decirlo? Antiguo se podría decir, sí, esa era la palabra. Paseando se encontró con una que le llamó bastante la atención, su apariencia era moderna, en el escaparate se podía ver diferentes tipos de ropa; para duendes, magos, brujas y demás. Sin pensarlo entró asombrándose más por la amplitud y las cantidades de ropa que había en diferentes estanterías, que por la forma descuadrada que poseía. Se adentró más en la tienda cuando unos ojos curiosos la miraban con detenimiento desde el mostrador.

-¿Hermione? -la llamó con desconcierto, cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir. Cómo si de una ilusión se tratara.

-Perdone, se ha equivocado, yo no soy Hermione -corrigió con educación, sonrojándose- Soy su hija.

-Disculpa joven, es que me has recordado a tu madre -el hombro se ruborizó por su error.- Hace muchos años que no la veo, ¿cómo está? -preguntó con emoción. Él no se enteró de lo que ocurrió…

-Mi madre murió hace 15 años -le informó con tristeza, el chico se quedó estático por la sorpresa con los ojos en blanco.

-Murió -musitó sin creerlo aún, sus ojos empezaron a brillar.

-Lo siento -se disculpó por la terrible noticia- ¿Hacía mucho que conocías a mi madre?

El chico negó con la cabeza a la vez que cerraba los ojos por la frustración.

-La última vez que la vi fue cuando comenzó a trabajar en la oficina de tu padre -ahora era Kate la que se quedó estática, ¿Cómo sabía quién era su padre?- Eres rubia y te pareces mucho a tu madre, cuando la conocí suspiraba los vientos por su rubio y apuesto jefe -comentó con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-¿No volviste a saber ya nada de ella? -preguntó con curiosidad.

-Nada -negó con la cabeza- Solo sé que fue a una fiesta con tu padre y desapareció del mapa.

-Me llamo Kate -se presentó ofreciéndole la mano

-Yo soy Matt -la aceptó con mucho gusto- ¿Venias a por algo?

-Ya da igual, vendré otro día -dijo quitándole importancia -Bueno, me voy, un placer.

-Igualmente Kate -coincidió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Después de salir de la tienda, compró un ramo de azucenas, margaritas y rosas, al tenerlo ya todo emprendió camino hacia su destino el cual hacía mucho tiempo que no iba.

Kate caminaba entre losa y flores, se pudo ver la tristeza que se desprendía de ella, la nieve había cubierto la mayoría de lápidas dejándolas ocultas en un manto blanco. No tardó en llegar mucho, recordaba perfectamente el camino. Llegó hasta una losa mármol blanco que no estaba cubierta por el manto blanco, estaba llena de diferentes flores, las que su padre dejaba constantemente y si no se equivocaba las de Harry y Ginny. Se dejó caer arrodillándose ante ella, sus ojos empezaron a brillar dejando libres a finas lágrimas, hacía mucho tiempo que no la contemplaba.

-Mamá, perdona por no haber venido desde hace mucho, sé que no tengo excusa, te echo mucho de menos mamá, aunque no te haya conocido en persona te necesito, necesito de tus consejos, necesito tu ayuda, en fin todo. Papá se porta realmente muy bien conmigo, me mima demasiado diría yo -esbozó una tierna sonrisa- Seguramente ya te habrá contado como voy en el colegio y mis calificaciones… espera que sea como tú -hizo una pausa haciendo una mueca de angustia- No digo que no quiera ser como tú, simplemente me exigen mucho y esperan grandes cosas como las que hacías tú, no me malinterpretes estoy muy orgullosa de ti, pero yo quiero ser Katherine, no Hermione, **nunca llegaré a ser como tú**, espero que me entiendas. No puedo más con la presión, últimamente estoy más alejada de los primos y de la gente que me rodea, mi humor ha cambiado, por no decir las propensas peleas que tengo con un chico de mi curso.

Me recuerda a papá cuando era joven, ególatra, narcisista, prepotente y como dice él: Más adjetivos que tío Harry me recordaría con gusto -volvió a reír- Pero me llamó sangresucia y sabelotodo -su expresión cambió- Si estuvieras aquí me dirías que yo soy de sangre mestiza, que no tendría por qué preocuparme, pero cuando me lo dicen me duele muchísimo, porque es como si te lo estuvieran diciendo a ti. Debo reconocer que yo también soy prepotente y con mal carácter, pero ¿qué esperan habiéndome criado con papá y la abuela Narcissa?, ¡ay la abuela! Me lleva por el camino de la locura, con sus quejas, sermones y críticas, menos mal que no tienes que aguantarla, aunque tú ya tuviste lo tuyo…

Papá no sabe que he venido aquí, discutimos ayer… mejor me ahorro los detalles. -Se levantó secándose las lágrimas- Serás siempre la mejor bruja que ha habido en la historia, te prometo que volveré a visitarte a menudo mamá.

-No sabía que fueras así Malfoy -dijo una voz detrás de ella. Bryan la miraba con compasión, había estado escuchando todo lo que le había dicho.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -se apresuró, secándose las lágrimas y cambiando el tono.

-Te seguí, pensaba que ibas a ir a algún otro lugar, cuando vi que entrabas aquí sentí cierta curiosidad. ¿Por qué no eres así en la vida real? -preguntó suavemente. Era muy raro en él en que le hablara de esa forma, de su boca solo habían salido desprecios.

-¿Así como?

-Dulce, mostrando sentimiento, sin prepotencia, siendo tú misma -no era una crítica sino un comentario como haría un amigo. Sin embargo, él no era un amigo.

-¿Qué más te da? -Preguntó con ira- Primero me insultas, te metes con mi madre y ahora ¿me hablas así? ¡Aclárate Burdock!

-¡Te hablo así porque me he dado cuenta que no das asco! Qué eres una persona en la que se puede hablar tranquilamente, que tiene sentimientos y no serrín en el cerebro. -explotó enfurecido.

-Engañaste a Lily para que te lo contara todo sobre mí -acusó alterada.

-Quería conocerte, sabía que tú no hablarías civilizadamente conmigo -dijo sin darle importancia.- Pero luego tú ibas por el mundo de diva y eso me fastidia mucho en las personas. Puedo llegar a ser todo lo mujeriego que quieras, pero solo me interesan las que tienen dos dedos de cerebro, como tú. -le dijo mostrando verdadera sinceridad. Viendo que la batalla no tenía final le dio la espalda y se fue.

La rubia no logró articular palabra, se había quedado petrificada por sus palabras: _solo me interesan las que tienen dos dedos de cerebro, como tú, _eso quería decir que, ¿ella le interesaba?

Un cosquilleo nació en su interior, debía de admitir que era guapísimo, sus ojos encandilaban a cualquier chica y tenía un cuerpo de infarto. Pero su carácter lo estropeaba todo, ella no podía hablar, era igual que él.

Miro su reloj para ver la hora, ya era muy tarde, Draco estaría preocupado buscándola. Echó una última mirada a la losa para luego desaparecer entre la oscuridad que se apoderaba del día.

-¿Dónde has estado Kate? -le preguntaba su padre al verla entrar por la puerta. Estaba muy enfadado, daba miedo.

-A comprar los regalos de navidad -le enseñó las bolsas, fingiendo inocencia.

-Te has ido muy temprano, ni tu abuela ni yo sabíamos nada de ti.-le regañó sin cambiar su tono.

-No es mi culpa que me haya entretenido -replicó molesta. Quiso subir por las escaleras cuando la mano de su padre la cogió con fuerza.

-Katherine Desirée Malfoy -la llamó serenándose, pero con tono severo- ¿Dónde has estado, después de hacer las compras?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo Draco Lucius Malfoy?- le preguntó imitando su tono. Draco asintió sin hacer caso a la burla de su hija.-He ido a ver a mamá, ¿contento? -le confesó con sarcasmo. Se deshizo del brazo del rubio y subió a toda prisa a su habitación.

Draco entró en el salón pensativo por lo que le acababa de confesar su hija, se sentó en su sillón de cuero negro sin quitar su expresión.

-Esta niña conseguirá matarme -comentó en voz alta.

_-Es igualita a ti, ¿Qué esperas cariño?_

_-_Tenía la esperanza que heredara todo lo bueno de ti.

_-Es joven aun Draco, déjala crecer, pronto se dará cuenta de cómo es la vida, ya no es una niña pequeña a la debas sobreproteger, es una joven hecha y derecha._

-Tienes razón Hermione, pero es lo único que me queda, mi razón de vivir, es tu viva imagen. A veces me da la sensación que me miras tú a través de sus ojos.

_-Siempre me tendréis a vuestro lado, velando por vosotros._

_-_Te amo Hermione, siempre lo haré.

_-Yo también te amo Draco, nunca dejaré de hacerlo por muy lejos que estemos._

Quién lo oyera, pensaría que el aclamado y amado Draco se había vuelto loco. En absoluto, en el mundo mágico hay millones de sorpresas, como que después de la muerte ciertas personas se conviertan en fantasmas, que con el sacrificio de una madre por un hijo le otorgue protección total hasta que cumple 17, ¿por qué no se podría hablar con una persona en ciertas ocasiones? No que reviva, pero sí poder de cierta manera poder comunicarte. La magia es una caja con muchas preguntas y algunas sin respuestas. Una caja llena de sorpresas, de la cual nunca sabes cuál te tocará.

Kate se había encerrado en su cuarto desde que había llegado, su propio orgullo la hizo quedarse ahí a la hora de la cena cuando su padre la llamó para bajar. Estaba realmente enfadada con él, después de tanto tiempo la seguía tratando como una niña pequeña, había madurado, se lo demostraba constantemente, el que él no se diera cuenta la irritaba más.

Tocaron por segunda vez a la puerta para abrir, pero ella le había echado un hechizo sellador.

-Kate abre la puerta por favor -le pedía el rubio desde el otro lado.

Ella no contestó, prefirió ignorarlo y seguir leyendo el libro que tenía en las manos.

-Abre la puerta -repitió cada vez más enfadado, nada igual que antes.- Alohomora.

Se oyó un clic al abrirse, se abrió de un portazo mientras entraba Draco con gesto enojado.

-No vale, has hecho trampas -se quejó sin levantar la vista del libro.

-Te estás comportando como una chiquilla, ¿podemos hablar? -le rogó sentándose a su lado.

-¿Hablar? Querrás decir hablar tú y yo solo escuchar -siguió sin levantar la vista.

-No, hablar los dos -le corrigió con tono dulce. Kate dejo el libro a un lado para atender a su padre.

-Empieza -le dijo poniendo atención.

-Perdona por mi comportamiento de antes, sé que me he pasado, pero compréndelo, no sabía nada de ti, en todo el día no habías aparecido y cuando vuelves no le das importancia al asunto. Eres joven y muy madura para tu edad, no te lo niego, pero cuando seas madre opinarás igual que yo, te lo aseguro.

Ella lo meditó por un momento. Seguía molesta con su padre, pero lo entendía. Dejó que su corazón hablara.

-Yo también te quiero pedir perdón papá, me he comportado como una niña arrogante y caprichosa. Para serte sincera me he ido temprano para no cruzarme contigo -le confesó con arrepentimiento.

-¿Tan mal padre soy? -preguntó decepcionado.

-En absoluto, eres el mejor padre que una persona puede tener -los dos se abrazaron dejando de lado el enfado y dejando paso al cariño otra vez.

- Te voy a prometer una cosa -le anunció mirándola a los ojos.

-Dime

-A partir de mañana voy a prestarte más atención, haremos cosas juntos, ¿qué te parece? -propuso animadamente. Con un dedo tocó la respingona nariz de la rubia haciéndole reír.

-Me parece muy bien papá, no desearía otra cosa -coincidió sonriéndole.

-Entonces, a la cama ya -se levantó dejando que la rubia se acostara- Buenas noche cariño -le besó en la frente.

-Buenas noches papá -se despidió viendo al rubio saliendo por la puerta. Las cosas iban mejorando.

Los siguientes días los pasaron juntos, el rubio la llevó al mundo muggle para enseñarle todo eso, no se consideraba un experto pero sí recordaba cada lugar al que él había ido, la heladería donde probó por primera vez el helado, aquellas calles donde paseó por primera vez con la castaña, visitaron el zoo a petición de Kate y para terminar de tenerla contenta se la llevó de compras donde arrasó en todas las que pudo. El segundo día fue más tranquilo, pasearon por las calles de Hogsmeade que rebosaba de visitantes que habían dejado los regalos para última hora. Decidieron descansar en Las tres escobas tomándose algo.

-Madame Rosmerta una cerveza de mantequilla -pidió Kate cuando se acercó la mujer.

-¿Y usted Malfoy? -le preguntó al rubio.

-Hidromiel -contestó con educación- Gracias

-De acuerdo -asintió yéndose a atender otra mesa.

-Bueno papá, ¿Cuándo nos vamos? -preguntó entusiasmada.

-Después navidad cielo, he pensado que sería mejor pasar el día con los Potter y luego emprender nuestro viaje -contó contento.

-Bien pensado, así les doy los regalos -coincidió haciendo trocitos su servilleta.

-Aún no les he avisado ahora que pienso -se pasó su mano por su cabellera- Será una sorpresa.

-Si quieres papá, podemos comer los dos y luego ir a visitarlos -propuso apoyando su cabeza en un brazo.

-No es mala idea, una navidad los dos solos -le comentó sonriéndole.

-Sin la abuela -agregó severa.

-¿Pretendes dejar a la abuela sola? -preguntó riendo por el tono de su hija.

-Siempre encuentra solución -se encogió de hombros.

-Eres mala ¿eh? -le acusó bromeando.

-Soy una Malfoy -aseguró haciendo gesto de orgullo.

-La mejor de todas diría yo -afirmó guiñándole un ojo.

Cuando llegaron las bebidas brindaron por unas buenas vacaciones juntos, pasaron un rato hablando sobre España y lo maravillosa que era.

El día llegó tranquilo, la nieve cubría todo el jardín haciéndolo parecer precioso, el agua de la fuente se quedó congelada donde varios pájaros intentaban beber dando picotadas en el hielo.

La rubia dormía tranquilamente sobre sus moradas sabanas, unas manos empezaron a zarandearla.

-Kate despierta -la llamaba su padre.

-Déjame dormir -decía somnolienta girándose al otro lado.

-Va perezosa -insistía zarandeándola más.

Abrió los ojos lentamente frotándoselos, al girarse encontró un enorme regalo sostenido por su padre que la miraba radiante.

-¡Feliz navidad hija! -anunció esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-¡Feliz navidad papá! -sus ojos seguían mirando el regalo.

-Toma ansiosa -le entregó al ver sus ojos.

Kate lo abrió impaciente rasgando el papel sin piedad, cuando terminó de hacerlo pedazos se encontró con una caja morada.

-Te gusta fastidiar, ¿eh? -preguntó con reproche, mirando a su padre.

-Ábrelo y calla.

En el interior de la caja habían 4 objetos que dejaron maravillada a la rubia, primero sacó unos hermosos pendientes de oro blanco a juego con una fina pulsera, después sacó un hermoso vestido corto palabra de honor de seda, era negro con un lazo largo en la cintura verde, Kate estaba maravillada, por último quedaba en la caja los zapatos negros de tiras, no le causó tanta emoción como lo había hecho el vestido.

-Te quiero papá -se lanzó a los brazos de su padre a punto de llorar, su padre le respondió acariciándole su platino pelo con delicadeza.

-Me alegro de que te guste hija-comentó soltándola y recuperando la compostura.

-¿A qué se debe este regalo? -preguntó curiosa.

-Lo vi y me pareció perfecto para ti -le contestó sonriéndole.

-Muchas gracias -logró articular aún asombrada por el regalo.

Draco la acercó a él con un brazo, Kate se acurrucó mientras el rubio le besaba la frente.

-Póntelo hoy, es un día especial -opinó sin soltarla

-Lo haré -acepto sonriendo.

Se acercaba la hora de la comida, Kate llevaba puesto el vestido negro que le había regalado su padre, estaba poniéndose los pendientes ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no se pondría collar por lo que lo sustituyó por la pulsera, no quería demasiados adornos. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta de caballo dejando caer delicados rizos que se hizo con un hechizo. No quería abusar de maquillaje por lo que solo se puso la raya de los ojos, rímel y un poco de color en los labios, no quería parecer una muñeca. Se echó un último vistazo en el espejo para perfeccionarse de que estaba lista, sin más demora bajó al comedor.

-Estás bellísima hija -alagó viéndola entrar por la puerta.

-Gracias papá -agradeció sonrojada.

-No hay de qué -le hizo un ademán para que se sentara.

Nina preparó para ese día pollo, ensalada de pasta y patatas asadas, de postre preparó cosas variadas, mousse de chocolate, suflé de limón y bizcocho. Durante la comida rieron y hablaron sobre su viaje.

Una lechuza se posó en el filo de la ventana ululando para llamar la atención. La rubia se acercó extrañada, pues no la reconocía, cogió la carta que iba dirigida a ella, la lechuza retomó el vuelo saliendo de la casa.

-¿Quién es Kate? -preguntó el rubio desde la mesa.

-Es para mí papá -buscó por detrás para ver quien se lo había enviado, su boca se desencajó- Es de Bryan Burdock -dijo en un susurro.

-¿De quién? -repitió desconcertado por la expresión de su hija.

-De un amigo -mintió, no eran amigos y por el momento no lo serían.

Desplegó el pergamino con impaciencia, comenzó a leer.

_Malfoy:_

_Estarás sorprendida al leer esta carta, yo también lo estaría. Desde el último día que hablamos no dejo de pensar en ti y en tu verdadera forma de ser. Por eso me gustaría preguntarte si me harías el honor de quedar conmigo un rato esta tarde, para conocernos mejor y esas cosas, así podríamos ser amigos en vez de seguir con nuestras peleas. No es una cita, si es lo que estás pensando. Es solo una reunión de amigos. _

_Sí aceptas te esperaré esta tarde a las 5:00 en el bar de Las tres escoba, espero que sea que sí, nunca he tenido tantas ganas de hablar con una persona._

_Te espero Katherine,_

_Bryan Burdock_

La había llamado por su nombre, su corazón latía con fuerzas, el cosquilleo de la otra vez había vuelto. ¿Y si era una trampa? No lo creía, además que no conseguiría nada, ¿y si fuera verdad? Sería una especie de cita, ¿Cita? No no, imposible, él se lo había dejado claro. Reunión de amigos. No sabía qué hacer, su cabeza decía no, mientras que su corazón decía que sí. Siempre hacía caso a su cabeza ya que en otras ocasiones la había salvado de muchos problemas, pero su corazón tampoco se podría equivocar mucho, ¿o sí?

Se quedó varios minutos en el mismo lugar pensativa, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre que intentaba averiguar en qué pensaba su hija.

-Papá -lo llamó reaccionando y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Dime -fingiendo que comía.

-Si tuvieras que tomar una decisión a quién le haría caso, ¿A tu cabeza o a tu corazón? -planteó seria. El rubio lo meditó pasando su mano por su pelo apartando los mechones que caían por su cara. Para el asombro de la rubia su padre esbozó una sonrisa.

-A tu corazón -contestó por fin sin parar de sonreír.

-¿Estás seguro? -dudó mordiéndose el labio.

-Vida mía, si yo no hubiera hecho caso a mi corazón tú no estarías aquí -le contó él, mirándola.

Si él no se hubiera arriesgado por la castaña desafiando a los mortífagos, escondiéndose de ellos, arriesgando su propia vida y si no hubiera hecho caso a su corazón, jamás habría conocido lo que era el amor. El amar a una persona y ser correspondido, no habría tenido a Kate, seguramente su vida seguiría siendo fría y solitaria. Yendo de mujer en mujer, pero sin ninguna que lo quisiera por cómo era, sino por lo que tenía.

_Mis queridos lectores ahora yo os planteó la pregunta: A quién hay que hacer caso, ¿al corazón? o ¿a tu cabeza?_

_Yo Hermione Jean Granger narradora de esta historia os contesto, hay que hacer caso a los dos, pero siempre saber elegir en ciertas ocasiones. Cuando se trata de amor, el corazón no suele fallar, cuando se trata de problemas la cabeza es tu mejor ayuda. Yo usé en mi vida los dos, mi corazón al elegir a Draco como el amor de mi vida, la cabeza al sacrificarme para que él viviera junto a nuestra hija. ¿Qué hubierais hecho vosotros?_

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**¡Hola! **

**Sí, lo sé. Crucios, tomates y algún Avada… ¡piedad por favor! No lo he podido subir antes. **

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y ya sabeis si quereis continuación. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que han agregado la historia a favoritos y alertas. Sin olvidar claro, a los que me comentáis, gastando un poquito de vuestro tiempo. ¡Gracias!**

**Nos vemos pronto, lo prometo. **

**[12/12/2010 22:47]**


	7. Me has defraudado

_**Disclamer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece al maravilloso mundo de J.K.**_

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Después de la gran sorpresa que había recibido la rubia decidió que iría a casa de los Potter al terminar la "cita", por así decirlo. Terminaron de comer sin mencionar ni una palabra de la carta, a Draco no le hacía falta preguntar que decía la carta, pues los gestos y expresiones de la rubia hablaban solos. Desde que la había recibido no para de mirar el reloj con impaciencia, sus mejillas seguían estando rosadas, se notaba que estaba intranquila, una de dos, o tenía una cita con aquel amigo o le habían dicho algo muy, muy fuerte.

-Háblame de ese amigo tuyo -le dijo el rubio, Kate dio un respingo que hizo reír a su padre. Sus sospechas se confirmaron, se trataba de una cita.

-Solo es un amigo, solo eso -intentó zanjar la historia.

-Si fuera solo un amigo no te habrías puesto roja y más nerviosa -puntualizó disfrutando de la escena.

Al verse en un callejón sin salida, volvió a mirar al reloj esperanzada de que fuera ya la hora, por suerte lo era. Se levantó de golpe sin contestar al rubio que la seguía mirando expectante.

-Me voy, llego tarde -le informó caminando apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

-Ten cuidado con él, si te hace algo un crucio no vendría mal -le dijo cruzándose de brazos y riendo. La rubia se asomó por la puerta sacándole la lengua y desapareciendo.

_-Draco nada de crucios._

-Solo era una broma Hermione -fingió hacer pucheros.

_-Pero si lo hiciera te sentirías muy orgulloso ¿a que sí?_

-No te lo voy a negar -dijo poniendo cara de travieso.- Si le hace algo lo mato.

_-No cambiarás. No es mal chico, por lo que he observado se siente atraído por ella._

-¿Y quién no? Es bellísima, además su segundo nombre lo dice todo, Desirée, deseada por todos.

-_Tengo buen gusto para elegir nombres._

-Yo también, te elegí a ti, ¿recuerdas? -le informó con voz seductora.

-_Creo que fue al revés -respondió la voz divertida- Draco, ¿por qué no te buscas una novia, o una amiga? Así no estás solo._

-¡No! -Gritó molesto- Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo.

_-Enserio, no me molestará, quiero que seas feliz y vivas tu vida. Yo sé que siempre me amarás, pero mereces recibir cariño y no me digas que con el de Kate te basta, porque no._

-Yo te amo a ti.

_-Y lo sé mi vida, pero puedes querer a otra persona, lo nuestro nunca será parte del olvido. Hazlo por mí._

-No

_-Sí_

-No

_-Sí_

-No

-_No_

-¡SÍ! -bramó con fuerza, cuando lo pensó se dio cuenta que había picado- ¡Ouch! Está bien, tú ganas.

_-Siempre lo hago._

-No te saldrás siempre con la tuya fantasmilla -bromeó cruzándose de brazos.

_-No soy un fantasma -corrigió molesta._

-Anda ves a vigilar a tu hija, a no ser que quieras que lo haga yo -puso cara de malicia, si lo hacía él, en cuanto se acercaran más de 5 centímetros atacaría, al pensarlo no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

El día empezó a oscurecer, era normal en aquella época, en invierno siempre anochecía pronto. La rubia caminaba por la espesa nieve por las calles de Hogsmeade, llevaba un abrigo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, mediante un conjuro hizo que por dentro abrigara como si llevara 5 prendas encima. No terminaba de estar segura si estaba haciendo bien quedando con Bryan, hizo caso a su padre y siguió a su corazón. Visualizó el bar a 3 metros de ella, un joven castaño de ojos atrayentes la esperaba impaciente en la puerta. Kate se acercó lentamente con la cabeza agachada y mejillas sonrosadas.

-Gracias por venir -le cogió la mano y se la besó con suavidad- Estás preciosa.

-Gracias -solo pudo decir eso, aún estaba en estado de shock.

-Un placer -le dijo dedicándole un sonrisa confortable- ¿Pasamos?

La rubia asintió con las mejillas aun sonrosadas, el ambiente era tranquilo, el local estaba medio vacío, los clientes estarían con sus familias. Buscaron un mesa lo más apartada posible para tener intimidad y hablar sin oídos curiosos.

-Yo te ayudo -se ofreció ayudándole a quitarse el abrigo, dejando al descubierto su piel de aspecto suave, la examinó cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta llegar sus piernas bien formada, estaba maravillado por aquella diosa que tenía delante.

Recobró la compostura sentándose a su lado sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¿De qué querías hablar? -dijo la rubia rompiendo el silencio.

Bryan no contestó, seguía mirándola deslumbrado por tanta belleza. Kate al percatarse de como la mirada ladeó la cara ocultando sus mejillas más sonrojadas.

-Tengo que irme dentro de 2 horas, por favor contesta -imploró impaciente.

-Háblame de ti -habló por fin.

La rubia se quedó pensativa, tenía que pensar que le iba a decir, había cosas que lo espantaría.

-No tengo mucho que contarte, ya te encargaste de preguntarle a Lily, ¿no? -le dijo con sarcasmo, Bryan la miró con gesto suplicante.

-No me cuentes tu vida, si no cuéntame cómo eres tú -le propuso encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me encanta leer, sobre todo novelas de misterio, suelo leer de todo, pasear por el lago, ir de compras, ayudar a la gente y estar con mis amigos. Mi descripción sería que tengo mucho carácter, puedo llegar a ser la persona más simpática del mundo pero si me molestan mucho la más estúpida y malvada. Reconozco que soy un poco creída -se sonrojó- pero paso de los chicos que supuestamente "babean" por mí.

-¿Pasas de todos? -preguntó, más que una pregunta era una indirecta.

-Bueno, yo… yo-empezó a tartamudear por los nervios- Más o menos -respondió al final.

Bryan extendió su mano rozando con dulzura la de Kate, mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos marrones. La rubia se sonrojó aún más agachando la cabeza, cuando miraba sus ojos azules el cosquilleo le volvía a su estómago. ¿Se estaba enamorando? No, imposible, del odio al amor hay un paso pero ella no lo había cruzado, ¿o sí? No podía odiar a una persona con toda su alma y con dos tonterías robarle el corazón… no era posible, de todas formas ella no podía hablar, sus padres pasaron del odio al amor. Bryan era… espectacular, ahora que se fijaba bien, era un adonis, cuerpo perfecto con marcados músculos, ojos azules cielo, atractivos y tentadores. Su aroma era varonil fácil de reconocer e irresistible para ella.

-¿Pasarías de mí? -preguntó intensificando su mirada dejando a la rubia aturdida.

-No te conozco casi y lo que conozco no me gusta -contestó molesta apartando la mano con brusquedad.

-Lo que tú me demuestras tampoco me gusta nena -se defendió mirándola descaradamente con rabia.

-Pues bien -dijo firme apartando su mirada de él.

-Va por favor una oportunidad -le suplicó con ternura cambiando su expresión- Nos conocemos y si vemos que seguimos igual olvidamos esto.

-¿De verdad quieres estar conmigo? -cuestionó arqueando una ceja. El chico asintió sin decir nada. Kate lo estuvo meditando, en el fondo ella quería pero tenía miedo de quererlo y que él le diera la patada después. -Está bien, solo una oportunidad, pero hay ciertas nor…-sus labios fueron interrumpidos por los del chico, eran cálidos y suaves, se besaron con ímpetu, Bryan cogió su mentón acercándola más a él con delicadeza, al encontrarse sus lenguas una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de ambos que hizo intensificar el beso. Kate nunca antes había besado a un chico, pero aprendía rápido y se enganchó enseguida dejándose llevar. Acercó su mano a la nuca del castaño acariciando sus mechones a la vez que lo acercaba más a ella. Como todo ser humano, necesitaban respirar y la falta de oxígeno los hizo separarse cada uno más rojo que el otro.

-Que quede entre nosotros -dijo Kate avergonzada- Hasta que tomemos una decisión.

-Trato hecho -aceptó volviéndola a besar, esta vez con dulzura, ternura y sorprendentemente **amor**.

_Ver a mi hija besando al chico al que ella quería sin que ella aun lo supiera, me hacía la persona más feliz del mundo. Había encontrado el amor en un chico que le entregaría su corazón en cuanto ella le dejara. Tendrían broncas (como todo el mundo), se separarían por ellas, pero se darían cuenta que se necesitarían, que necesitarían estar juntos. Dentro de poco lo comprobaremos, porque el amor no tiene barreras. Si Malfoy-Granger pudieron amarse, Burdock-Malfoy también, esta no es la historia de Draco y Hermione, no, es la historia de Bryan y Kate, como el amor puede con todo en cualquier año, en cualquier época._

Seguían besándose con pasión, con sus lenguas jugando, cuando se oyó un carraspeo que los hizo separarse. Madame Rosmerta los miraba con reproche.

-Me parece bonito que os queráis, pero no uséis mi bar de picadero -les regañó con severidad.

-Lo sentimos -se disculpó Bryan con persuasión mirándola fijamente.

-Bueno… esto -empezó a decir al sentirse atraída por sus ojos azules, sacudió la cabeza serenándose- ¿Vais a pedir algo? -les preguntó con tono grosero.

-Yo quiero una cerveza de mantequilla, ¿y tú Kate?-le preguntó cogiéndola de las manos con ternura. La aludida miró el reloj que tenía enfrente, eran los 8 y 15, pegó un bote que dejó a Bryan y Rosmerta desconcertados, tomó su abrigo.

-Tengo que irme, ya nos vemos -le dijo dándole un beso fugaz a su extrañado ¿novio?

Salió por la puerta lo más rápido posible, Lily la estaría esperando, al igual que su padre. Era increíble lo rápida que había pasado la tarde estando con él, 3 horas dándose besos y arrumacos, normal que sus labios estuvieran secos y rojos. Al pensarlo estalló a carcajadas ella sola en mitad de la calle.

Apareció en el umbral de su casa, los copos de nieve adornaban su pelo, con una sacudida se los quitó. La casa estaba vacía, lo que quería decir que su padre ya se había ido. Los regalos los tenía arriba en su cuarto, no podía usar la varita para traerlos, una idea se le apareció.

-Nina -llamó en voz alta. Se oyó un crack y de la nada apareció la elfo.

-Dime ama -hizo una reverencia. Kate se acercó arrodillándose ante ella con cariño.

-Nina, ¿podrías traer los regalos que tengo arriba? -le pidió con amabilidad.

-Claro ama -aceptó repitiendo la reverencia. Con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo aparecer todos los regalos que había posándolos ante ella. -Aquí los tiene.

-Muchas gracias Nina -agradeció abrazándola. Cogió un pequeño paquete que había de color fucsia con lunares y se lo entregó- Esto es para ti.

-¿Ama? -Nina estaba pasmada, sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Abrió el regalo impaciente, era una camiseta de su medida. Nina no era una esclava, por lo que no la había liberado, pero Kate todos los años le regalaba camisetas para que se cambiara.

-Muchas gracias ama -gritó de alegría abrazando a su camiseta azul.

-Me alegro de que te guste -esbozó una sonrisa.

Se apresuró a coger a todos los regalos con la ayuda de Nina para meterse en la chimenea, las llamas verdes se la tragaron.

-¿Dónde narices estará esta maldita niña? -protestaba el rubio con enfado

-Tranquilo Draco, ahora vendrá, toma una copa -Harry le ofreció una copa de Whisky intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Conseguirá matarme -dijo algo más sereno aceptando la copa.

-Al menos tu hija no es rebelde y problemática -estaba angustiado, pegó un trago a su copa- Ya no sé qué hacer con James.

-¿Más problemas? -preguntó observando al moreno.

-Sí, McGonagall me citó el otro día, ha pegado a un chaval de su curso llamado Burdock y al parecer cuando McGonagall le echó la bronca, él la vaciló. Y ya sabes cómo es ella, nos ha dicho que a la próxima lo expulsan y le quitan la varita… para siempre. -se pudo ver la desesperación del moreno que volvía a beber.

Las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron dejando paso a una cargada rubia, Albus fue el primero en recibirla ayudándola a dejar los regalos en el suelo.

-Gracias Al -esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-De nada Kate -correspondió acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

-Toma tú regalo -le entregó evitando la situación incómoda que se había hecho.

-Muchas gracias -Albus se sonrojó por lo ocurrido.

-Katherine Malfoy -la llamó una voz enfadada. La aludida se giró con temor, conocía al propietario. Su padre la miraba con seriedad desde el marco de la puerta.

-Hola papi -le saludó simulando inocencia.

-¿Has visto las horas que son? -sus ojos grises se clavaron en los marrones de la rubia, pocas veces tenía miedo, pero cuando lo tenía era cuando la miraba su padre así.

-No empecemos -le contestó fastidiada.

-¡Kate! -la llamó una mujer de cabellera pelirroja. Se acercó a ella abrazándola con cariño.

-Es joven Draco, déjala, al menos está bien -intentó calmar la fiesta.

-¡Otra igual! -exclamó alzando los brazos mirando al cielo.

Las dos chicas rieron al ver al rubio, Ginny la cogió de la mano arrastrándola hasta una habitación vacía. Cerró la puerta y la miró sonriéndole.

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué tal la cita? -le preguntó pegando pequeños saltos.

-¡OH NO! -Bramó riendo al ver la que le esperaba- Muy bien, es… un cielo -agregó sonrojándose.

-¿Te besó? -inquirió emocionándose más.

-Sí -susurró poniéndose del color de pelo de Ginny.

La pelirroja gritó haciendo gesto de victoria, Kate reía sin parar al ver a su tía comportándose como una joven.

-¿Cómo se llama el afortunado? -preguntó curiosa.

-Bryan, Bryan Burdock -un golpe secó sonó desde la puerta, las dos chicas al girarse vieron a James hecho una furia con uno de los puños sangrando. Kate se quedó pálida, lo había oído todo.

-¿Eres estúpida o qué? -preguntó enfurecido apartando a su madre cuando esta quiso calmarle.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? -Harry había llegado después de oír los gritos, seguido de Draco.

Nadie dijo nada, Kate miraba el suelo avergonzada, Ginny contemplaba junto a Harry y Draco la escena, James no apartaba la mirada de la rubia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -repitió con dureza.

-Kate, que le gusta jugar mucho -dijo irónicamente James.

-¿Que qué? -preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

-¿Os acordáis que me castigaron por pegar a Burdock, no? -Sus padres asintieron- Fue por defender a esta -señaló a la rubia que ahora había levantado la cabeza- La llamó sangresucia, por no decir que también se metió con Hermione -Draco miró a James desconcertado- ¿Y sabéis lo mejor? Me acabo de enterar que se han besado -arrastró sus palabras con repugnancia.

-¡¿Qué? -saltó Draco enfurecido.

-Papá escúchame -le rogó con los ojos brillantes.

-Te insulta, se mete con tu madre ¿y encima le besas? -Kate empezó a llorar, la situación era comprometedora, los demás los dejaron solos, solo se quedó Harry.

-No es lo que parece, enserio…-intentó explicarle desesperadamente.

-Me has defraudado -le dijo decepcionado. Las palabras hicieron llorar más a la rubia, le dolieron hasta lo más profundo del alma. El moreno que estaba presenciando todo estaba triste por todo aquello.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**¡Hola! **

**¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo!**

**Disculpad la tardanza, pero por algún extraño motivo, no me dejaba subirlo. ¡Pero ya está aquí!**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y ya sabéis si queréis continuación, tienen que haber reviews. **

**Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han agregado la historia a favoritos y alertas. Sin olvidar claro, a los que me comentáis, gastando un poquito de vuestro tiempo. ¡Gracias!**

**¿Me haríais un favor? Pasaros por la otra historia que tengo y decirme que tal os parece. Sería muy importante. **

**Nos vemos pronto, lo prometo. **

**¡Feliz año!**

**Gisel!**

**[03/01/2010 3:07]**


	8. Viajes, encuentros, desconocidos

_**Disclamer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece al maravilloso mundo de J.K.**_

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Draco salió de la habitación firme sin mirar a su hija que permanecía en el suelo llorando, lo que le había dicho era cierto, le había defraudado. Harry fue a consolarla, apoyaba al rubio porque lo entendía, pero no podía abandonar a la rubia en ese momento, era la única cosa que le quedaba de Hermione, por no decir que quería como a una hija a Kate.

-Tu padre no lo dice enserio, está afectado, ya verás cómo se le pasará -la animaba dándole pequeños golpes en la espalda.

-Harry, no es lo que parece enserio -se secó las lágrimas con la mano. Unos ojos verdes la miraban con ternura, con compasión.

-Ya lo sé pequeña, pero entiéndele -la acercó a él con el brazo apoyándosela en el hombro.

-He traído regalos para todos vosotros -le comentó sin apartarse de él- Dadas las circunstancias…

-Tranquila, mañana verás cómo se arregla todo -consoló sonriéndole- Acuérdate de que mañana os vais a España.

-Es verdad, se me había olvidado -recordó dándose un manotazo en la frente.

-Venga vamos fuera, todos nos estarán esperando- la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

-Tío Harry -lo llamó la rubia, el aludido la miró atento- Perdón por lo de James, es mi culpa

-Perdonada, además no todo el mérito es tuyo, debo decir que viene de familia -le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa que la hizo reír.

El aeropuerto estaba abarrotado de muggles cargados con maletas, otros corriendo porque llegaban tarde y así muchos motivos más. Entre la multitud se destacaban dos personas, dos rubios, uno platino y el otro más oscuro tirando de los carritos y que caminaban en silencio. Kate iba cabizbaja mirando el suelo mientras llevaba el carrito, Draco miraba el frente con expresión fría. Desde lo ocurrido la noche anterior no se dirigieron la palabra, ni se miraron.

En esta ocasión el rubio no tuvo problemas para embarcar, subieron y se sentaron en los asientos de primera clase. Kate se puso los auriculares para ignorar a su padre por completo. Draco cerró los ojos intentando desconectar de todo aquello y relajarse.

Los recuerdos lo invadieron, la castaña y él cenando la primera noche, durmiendo con ella por primera vez… la dulce imagen viendo el atardecer desde el balcón junto a ella. Desde luego Valencia presenció muchos momentos inolvidables y románticos.

Kate pensaba en Bryan, no se había podido despedir de él, tampoco sabía cómo hacerlo nunca se había despedido de un chico y menos que hubiera besado. Estaba triste, su expresión lo decía todo, quería ir a España, pero no de la forma en la que estaban las cosas con Draco. Sentía culpa por lo ocurrido, él tenía razón, pero lo que más le molestaba era que él ni si quiera la escuchara, ni dejar que ella intentara explicarse.

La idea de ver el lugar donde fue concebida la ilusionaba muchísimo, ver el mar azul, que pena que fuera diciembre no se podía bañar y disfrutar del caluroso sol.

-Señores pasajeros les informamos que acabamos de llegar a Manises (Valencia) -la voz del piloto hizo despertar al rubio.

La rubia al ver que descendían se quitó los auriculares que en verdad no le sirvieron de nada ya que no había puesto música. Se asomó por la ventana observando el lugar.

-Vamos -la voz fría del rubio la hizo estremecerse.

Como se hizo en la otra ocasión, cogieron las maletas y llamaron a un taxi donde los llevarían a la casa. Durante el trayecto no se hablaron, la situación empezaba a ser algo más incómoda. Kate miraba las anchas carreteras que pasaban, le sorprendió que los pilotos fueran a la izquierda y no a la derecha como pasaba en Londres.

El viaje dejó algo exhausta a la rubia, no estaba acostumbrada a viajes tan largos por medio muggle. Al salir del coche sus ojos se abrieron fascinados ante la casa que tenía delante, su casa.

Se adentró sin salir de su asombro, era preciosa desde luego, después de tantos años se conservaba con todo su esplendor. Algo en el jardín llamó su atención, se acercó con cautela y curiosidad al mismo tiempo, una losa cubierta de ramas y hojas ocupaba una parte del jardín. Apartó las hojas haciendo aparecer letras, era la una esquela, se alejó para leerlo mejor, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al leer la primera frase.

Lucius Malfoy

-Tu abuelo -le dijo una voz detrás de ella. Draco examinaba la losa al igual que su hija pero él sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. Sus ojos eran fríos, sin desprender ni una pizca de calor, lo de Kate le afectó mucho.

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó volviendo a mirar la losa.

-No pudo matarte, ni a tu madre ni a ti, prefirió morir él- le contó con tono seco y frío. La rubia tembló al oírlo, su propio abuelo quería matarla, en conclusión su familia era única.

-¿Qué edad tenía yo? -preguntó algo extrañada.

-No habías nacido aún, eras un feto. Lo liberaron de Azkaban con la condición de que os matara, no pudo.

Kate inspiró tratando de no llorar, últimamente estaba muy delicada y débil, posiblemente a causa de todo lo que estaba pasando.

Continuó recorriendo cada rincón de la casa con emoción, cada sitio que visitaba le gustaba más que el anterior. Abrió la puerta de la última habitación que quedaba sin revisar cuando el corazón le empezó a latir con velocidad.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa claro, una cuna blanca habitaba en la habitación, los muebles iban a juego, muñecos tirados por el suelo, todo seguía tal cual lo habían dejado aquel día. A su lado se encontraba una mecedora rosa con una mantita pequeña blanca de dibujos, un marco sobresalía.

Tomó el marco examinándolo con interés, en la foto aparecía un bebé de mechones rubios que sonreía moviendo las manitas a una cabellera castaña que asomaba de un extremo, al voltearse contempló a su madre sonriéndole mientras la cogía en la foto.

Aquél lugar era su mundo, sus raíces y donde pertenecía. Decidió que prepararía un poco de comida, el viaje había sido largo y tenía hambre. Estaban los dos solos, por lo que no le tocaría cocinar a ella, no le disgustaba en absoluto, siempre le gustó cocinar a escondidas de su padre.

Sacó de su maleta todo tipo de vestimenta, se puso cómoda para estar por casa. Se dirigió a la cocina cuando su sorpresa aumentó, estaba a rebosar de alimentos, los armarios estaban llenos, la nevera llena de toda clase de comestibles.

Draco paseaba por el jardín ensimismado, se sentía mal por su actitud con Kate, en realidad no podía reprocharle nada, él era igual que ese tal Bryan, insultó sin piedad a la castaña cuando era joven. No podía culparla, el amor siempre puede contra el odio, Kate era lista y espabilada sabía lo que hacía, a partir de ahora tendría plena confianza en ella.

Un delicioso olor salía de la casa, perplejo siguió el exquisito aroma que lo llevaba a la cocina donde una feliz rubia cocinaba tarareando una canción.

_Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados__  
__cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí mi lado__  
__no me canso de buscarte __  
__no me importaría arriesgarme __  
__si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte___

_Y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario__  
__le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio__  
__tanto tiempo he naufragado y no sé qué no fue en vano, no he dejado de intentarlo __  
__porque creo en los milagros._

El rubio la admiraba con júbilo, desde pequeña siempre le cantaba esa canción, le emocionaba que aun la recordara y le gustara.

-Kate -la llamó ahora con tono más dulce, sobresaltó a la rubia que hizo que se le cayera el cucharon. Miró a su padre con desconcierto por su cambio de humor.

-Dime papá -le respondió sin mucha seguridad.

Draco se acercó sonriéndole mientras abría los brazos con gesto cariñoso, Kate se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo.

-¿Podrás perdonar a este viejo padre? -la rubia asintió dedicándole una sincera sonrisa.

-¿Me podrás perdonar tú a mí? -preguntó abrazándolo con más fuerza.

-Eso ni se pregunta -se apartó de ella mirándola a los ojos- Explícamelo todo por favor.

Hablaron sobre una hora del tema, Kate le contó todos los detalles, exceptuando los de la cita, relató su conversación con él en el cementerio, al finalizar Draco la seguía escuchando con atención.

-Y eso es todo papá -concluyó con alivio.

-Entonces… ¿Estáis juntos? -interpeló seriamente.

-No, solo nos estamos conociendo -respondió sonrojándose.

-No tengas novio ahora hija -rogó sorprendiendo a la rubia- Es muy pronto, no quiero que sufras -comentó con tristeza.

-No lo haré papá, te lo prometo -aceptó esbozando un media sonrisa.

La tarde llegaban a su fin dejando paso a la noche, Kate lo presenciaba sentada en su mecedora desde el balcón. Había prometido no tener novio, pero en su interior lo pedía a gritos, su interior decía que Bryan era su media naranja, no sabía como pero lo sentía. Romper la promesa significaría fallar a su padre, otra vez… no podía permitírselo de nuevo. Por la playa un joven paseaba acompañado de sus perros, era moreno y a simple vista muy apuesto. Kate lo observaba con plena atención cada movimiento del chico asomándose más por la barandilla, el chico se giró en su dirección descubriendo a la rubia mirándolo, ella se escondió dentro de la habitación sonrojada por la pillada. Se asomó un poco volviendo a mirar al chico que ahora esbozaba una gran sonrisa por el gesto de la rubia.

Tras dos días investigando sobre el moreno, descubrió que paseaba todas las tardes a la misma hora, mismo lugar. Quería conocerlo, saber más de él, confirmar si cara a cara era igual de apuesto. Desde aquél día no había pensado en ningún momento en Bryan.

Draco leía como de costumbre _El Profeta _en su sillón negro con una copa de whisky al lado suya, se ponía al día de las noticias que ocurría en su mundo, allí siempre pasaba algo. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista para observar a su hija que estudiaba acostada en el sofá con su vista fija en el libro de encantamientos. Se sentía plenamente satisfecho con ella, era constante con sus estudios donde estuviera y eso le gustaba mucho, hizo una mueca de aprobación y se volvió a sumergir en el periódico.

-Papá -lo llamó la rubia. Volvió a levantar la mirada para mirar a la rubia que parecía un poco inquieta.

-Dime Kate -le contestó con tranquilidad, cogiendo su copa y pegando un pequeño sorbo. Ella se mordía el labio nerviosa, algo la tenía tensa, respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-¿Puedo salir un rato por la playa? -le preguntó finalmente cerrando los ojos esperando recibir una reprimenda. Pero no fue así.

-¿Ahora hija? -Draco miró el reloj de la chimenea- Es tarde Kate, ya está anocheciendo.

-Por eso… me gustaría ver la puesta de sol -mintió poniendo cara de inocente.

-Desde tu balcón la ves perfectamente -le objetó levantando una ceja.

-Eso es verdad, pero quiero verla más cerca y desde la playa-argumentó con tono firme- va por favor Draco -le suplicó acercándose a su sillón y sentándose en sus piernas- No seas así, ¿de verdad no me dejaras? -comenzó a hacerle mimos sabiendo que su padre se derretiría.

-Vale está bien, tú ganas -aceptó. Kate le dedicó una sonrisa, le dio un beso en la frente y subió corriendo a su cuarto emocionada.

El rubio negó con la cabeza riéndose por la situación, siempre conseguía lo que quería, sabia como hacerlo. Miró el techo sin quitar su sonrisa y guiñó el ojo a la nada, pero él sabía que su castaña lo estaba observando.

Kate buscaba agitada por su maleta un conjunto para su salida, después de tanta búsqueda se decantó por un pantalón vaquero blanco, un jersey rojo de cuello alto y unas botas de pelo, también llevaría su bufanda gryffindoriana, pues calentaba mucho. Se retocó la cara poniéndose un poco de color y se hizo una coleta alta, estaba lista. Con un último vistazo al espejo para asegurarse cogió su abrigo y desapareció por la puerta.

La tarde refrescó mucho, caminaba por la orilla esperando a que apareciera por algún lado, después de un rato buscándolo se sentó en la arena apenada, observaba las olas del mar cuando una presencia la sobresaltó.

-Hola preciosa -Al darse la vuelta se encontró con el moreno mirándola con una sonrisa. En persona era más apuesto de lo que parecía, sus ojos eran marrones intensos con unos toques en verde, sus facciones eran perfectas y al parecer poseía buenos músculos por su jersey ajustado.

-Hola -le contestó fingiendo que no le había perturbado su presencia.

-¿Estás sola? -le preguntó con tono seductor. Kate entornó los ojos, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal, su voz era muy atrayente, irresistible. Respiró hondo intentando calmarse, ahora era su turno en la cuestión de coquetear.

-Sí -le contestó clavando sus ojos en los de él. El moreno esbozó un media sonrisa, se sentó a su lado sin cortar el contacto visual entre ellos.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -le preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio? -interpeló con mirada picarona.

-Podría ser.

-Kate, ¿y tú? -le tendió la mano.

-Javier -la estrechó riendo. -Por lo que veo no eres de aquí.

-Has acertado -concordó dirigiendo su mirada al mar- Soy de Inglaterra.

-Bonito lugar -comentó mirando él también al mismo lugar- Yo soy de aquí.

-Bonito lugar -imitó riendo.- Me encanta este sitio.

-Gracias, esto es bonito, el mar, las olas -Kate asintió con la cabeza aprobando todo lo que el moreno decía- La calor, no sé es especial.

-Tienes razón, allí en Inglaterra hace frío, pero aquí no es igual, si vale hace, pero no tanto, aquí con lo que yo llevo basta, allí no -intervino uniéndose a la conversación.

-¿Vas a un colegio privado? -preguntó mirando con interés la insignia del colegio.

-Se podría decir que sí -contestó tapando el escudo disimuladamente.

-¿Gryffindor? -interpeló extrañado al leerlo. La rubia empezó a ponerse nerviosa, tenía que cambiar de tema, debía buscar alguna respuesta.

-Sí, el nombre de mi casa -¡Mierda!

-¿Casa? -el moreno frunció el ceño.

-Mi colegio está divido en casas, cada estudiante tiene una asignada -ya que había metido la pata le contaría la verdad con algunas excepciones.

-Interesante -comentó con una sonrisa mirando a la rubia. Esta respiró aliviada al dar el asunto por zanjado. Era la hora de volver, se hacía tarde y ya había cumplido con su cometido.

-Bueno me voy a casa -le anunció levantándose. El moreno la siguió levantándose el también, no era mucho más alto que ella, sus caras se quedaron a milímetros, Kate se mordía el labio por los nervios.

-¿Te puedo acompañar? -se ofreció tendiéndole nuevamente la mano.

-No hace falta gracias -negó apartándosela- Vivo allí -señaló la gran casa situada en el acantilado.

Vaya -dijo fascinado por la magnitud de la casa- Entonces tú eres hija del tal Malfoy, ¿No? -aseguró mirándola con interés.

¿Cómo sabia su apellido? No era mago de eso estaba segura, sino conocería Gryffindor y todo. No sabía qué hacer, no creía que por decir que sí pasara algo.

-¿Conoces a mi padre? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Hombre, conocer conocer, no lo conozco, pero sí que he oído hablar de él en el pueblo -comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿En el pueblo? ¿Y qué dicen?

-Que es un apuesto hombre, que cuando habitaba aquí las mujeres suspiraban por él y…-no terminó la frase.

-Siguee -insistió alterada. Esperaba que no dijeran lo que estaba pensando, si pensaban que eran magos o algo parecido le daría un patatús.

-Es una tontería -intentó quitarle importancia- Pero decían que era un poco… rarito.

-¿Cómo de rarito? -inquirió nerviosa. _"Ay madre que se imaginan algo"._

-Pues que era muy prepotente, arrogante e iba con aires de superior -terminó avergonzado. Kate suspiró aliviada por el mal trago que había pasado. Al pensar lo que decían de su padre estalló a carcajadas dejando confundido al chico.

-Lo que dicen es verdad -comentó sin dejar de reír, no podía respirar a causa de la risa le dolía el estómago de tanto reír.

-Me alegro de que te lo tomes tan bien -Javier sonrió por la actitud positiva de la rubia.

-Bueno me tengo que ir ya -dijo Kate recuperando la serenidad

-De acuerdo, adiós -se despidió dándole dos besos cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Kate volvía a su casa recordando aún la conversación y la risa que le había entrado, desde luego su padre tenía buena fama allá donde fuera. Tendría que llamar a Harry para hacer un club "Anti-Draco" al pensarlo empezó las carcajadas.

Al meter la pequeña llave en la cerradura su estómago emitió un grave sonido en señal de hambre. La puerta se abrió dejando salir un olor delicioso, se extrañó mucho, pues ella era la que cocinaba porque su padre no sabía y no tenían cocineros, ni elfos.

La voz lejana de una mujer la hizo alarmarse en la entrada. Empuñó la varita mirando a todos los lados.

-_Draco no le eches tanta pimienta, deja que hierva un poco más._

-Espera, no me atosigues -le contestaba su padre alterado. Kate se acercó más a la cocina de donde provenían las voces, con cuidado abrió lentamente la puerta sin bajar su varita.

-_No te atosigo, pero no quiero que Kate coma algo indecente -le regañó la voz. _

-Tranquila que Kate comerá bien, Hermione -¿Hermione? El corazón de la rubia empezó a latir con fuerza, no podía creer lo que había oído, se suponía que su madre estaba muerta. Abrió de golpe la puerta esperando ver dos personas cuando solo encontró a su padre sorprendido por la fuerte aparición de su hija. Llevaba un delantal blanco, se encontraba frente a los fogones con cara pálida.

-Kate, no estoy loco -se apresuró a decir al ver que su hija lo miraba incrédula como si lo estuviera.

-Entonces explícamelo -exigió con severidad. Algo no encajaba, la voz de su madre y luego que no estuviera, si él no se estaba volviendo loco, entonces ella era la loca.


	9. Persona inesperada

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**CAPÍTULO 9**

-No lo entenderías -le dijo Draco angustiado.

-Prueba a ver -le vaciló cruzándose se brazos. El rubio se pasó la mano por la frente retirando los mechones, se le veía nervioso, afligido. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué su madre puede comunicarse con él porque sí? No se lo creería, en realidad él tampoco lo haría si se lo contaran. Kate seguía esperando la explicación de su padre con impaciencia.

-_Yo se lo explicaré Draco _-intervino la voz, alarmando a Kate que buscaba su procedencia moviendo la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó asustada.

-_Soy yo, tu madre_

-Mi madre está muerta, y los muertos no pueden hablar -dijo alterándose.

_-Kate por favor deja que te lo explique -_le suplicó la voz.

-Escucha a tu madre Kate -intervino su padre serio.

-Soy todo oídos -se sentó en la silla más próxima, no estaba del todo convencida, pero la dejaría hablar.-Empieza

_-Mira sé que es difícil de entender, ni yo misma sé porque puedo comunicarme con vosotros, pero simplemente lo hago, he sacado algunas teorías, no creo que sean correctas pero al menos sirven. He pensado que quizás como di mi vida por tu padre, una parte de mi haya quedado. La magia es una caja de sorpresas, nunca sabes lo que vas a sacar, sé que no es una buena explicación hija pero por primera vez no sé contestarte bien -la rubia se dispuso a replicar- Calla y escucha Katherine, no espero que me creas ya, eres muy lista por lo que pronto me creerás o por lo menos mantengo la esperanza, pero lo que te digo va muy enserio._

-Según tú, puedes comunicarte, ¿no? -preguntó pensativa.

_-Sí, desde que fallecí he estado velando por vosotros_

La rubia miró a su padre enfadada. Meneó la cabeza de un lado para otro como si algo le perturbara la mente.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? -preguntó fijando sus ojos en los grises de su padre.

-Desde siempre -respondió con culpabilidad.

-He sido yo la única imbécil que no lo sabía… -murmuró con enojo.

_-No eres imbécil hija, es normal._

-¡¿Normal? No es NORMAL que tu madre estando muerta pueda comunicarse contigo, no es NORMAL que después de tantos años deseando poder hablar contigo, contarte mis problemas mi madre haya sido incapaz de hablarme aun pudiendo hacerlo, lo peor es que ese -señaló a su padre con repugnancia- lo haya sabido, haya hablado contigo y no me dijera nada sabiendo por lo que yo estaba pasando. -sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. -Una pregunta…

_-Dime_

-Cuando fui a visitarte… ¿tú estabas allí? -su voz era triste, cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta.

-Estaba allí.

-Y no fuiste capaz de hablarme… -susurró con amargura.

-Kate, no lo entiendes -intervino el rubio acercándose a ella- Aunque tu madre no te hablara, estaba allí para protegerte.

-¡No la defiendas! -Bramó alterada- Ella sabe por todo lo que he pasado, los insultos, las horas llorando en mi cuarto, ¡todo! Y no ha sido capaz de decirme ni una sola palabra para animarme, para darme fuerzas, prefirió verme sufrir.

_-Eso no es verdad, estaba muy triste cuando tú estabas así. Lo que pasa es que no quería intervenir porque quería que fueras fuerte, que pudieras pasar de todo eso sin mi ayuda, mi estancia en Hogwarts también fue dura pero lo pude superar._

-¡Pero tú tenías a tu madre! Cuando regresabas a casa la tenías, ¡YO NO! He crecido sin ella, no he tenido una madre para que me hablara sobre la menstruación, no me ha ayudado con el tema de los chicos, NADA y no me digas que la abuela me ha podido ayudar porque sabes que NO -se levantó enfurecida, salió de la cocina maldiciendo en voz baja.

-No ha sido buena idea esto -comentó defraudado.

Kate cerró la puerta con rabia, empezó a coger objetos y tirarlos al suelo para calmarse, cuando ya no tuvo nada más que tirar se acostó en la cama llorando. Se sentía engañada por su propio padre, sabiéndolo tantas años y fue incapaz de decírselo… solo le habría bastado hablar con ella una vez o dos… oír su voz, que le aconsejara, tampoco pedía mucho.

Quería venganza, saciar su dolor causado por una mentira de Draco… y tenía la venganza perfecta. ¿Él no quería que tuviera novio? Pues lo tendría y sabía ya quién sería el afortunado…

Se levantó repentinamente hacia su maleta, sacó un pergamino, un tintero y una pluma, con su varita hizo aparecer luz.

_Querido Bryan:_

_Me gustaría disculparme por no despedirme de ti el otro día, estoy en España, un país precioso, pero comparado con tus ojos se queda insignificante. Aquí en Valencia se está muy bien, estoy en la costa, en una casita que tiene mi padre. No sabes cuánto te echo de menos… tus tiernos labios, tus cálidos ojos, en fin todo tú. Si no pasa nada pasado mañana vuelvo a Inglaterra, ¿podríamos quedar en Hogsmeade no? Así te veo._

_Espero con impaciencia tu respuesta._

_Katherine D Malfoy_

Revisó nuevamente la carta para ver si había alguna falta. Bajó silenciosamente hacia el comedor donde se encontraba Khurs, la lechuza que el rubio utilizaba para mantenerse informado sobre la empresa. Ató la carta a la pata de la lechuza, abrió la ventana y emprendió el vuelo.

Ahora solo era cuestión de esperar, si aceptaba su plan marcharía a las mil maravillas. Decidió que era hora de acostarse, no quería cenar y menos al lado del rubio, que ahora mismo sentía desprecio. Subió del mismo modo que había bajado, silenciosamente esperando no ser descubierta.

Kate abrió los ojos lentamente. Con una de sus manos se restregó ambos ojos como acostumbraba a hacer cada mañana al despertarse. Sabía que aún era temprano sin necesidad de ver el reloj, pues el sol apenas comenzaba a salir. Se estiró completamente bostezando, aquella noche había dormido mal. Desde la cama contempló la puerta del balcón por donde se veía el amanecer, era precioso. Solo le quedaba un día para irse de aquél lugar para regresar a su mundo con sus amigos, tenía que contarle muchas cosas a Rose y James… bueno, ahora no podía contarle nada, estaba enfadado con ella, sintió un pinchazo en su estómago, nunca se habían enfadado, ella lo apoyaba en todo y él a ella, eran como uña y carne…ahora no eran nada.

Para su sorpresa una lechuza ululaba desde el la barandilla esperando a ser atendida, llevaba una carta en una de sus patas. Kate se levantó rápido dirigiéndose hacia el balcón, al abrirlo una ráfaga de aire la hizo estremecerse del frío, adentró al ave cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Khurs voló hasta posarse en la mecedora estirando la pata para que la rubia cogiera la carta. Kate la cogió con ímpetu y la desdobló.

_Hola rubia: _

_Me ha sorprendido muchísimo tu carta, no me la esperaba la verdad, cuando llegó de noche tu lechuza me sorprendí muchísimo. Tienes razón no nos despedimos, pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo, me alegro de que no fuera eso. Yo también te echo de menos para ser sinceros, a cada momento recuerdo nuestro beso y lo cerca que te tenía (un poco cursi, lo sé). Disfruta mucho en Valencia, porque aquí está cayendo una buena, la nieve lo ha cubierto todo, ya verás cuando regresemos a Hogwarts. Y en cuanto a lo de quedar, por supuesto que sí, eso ni se pregunta, dime hora y lugar y allí estaré._

_Siempre tuyo._

_Bryan Burdock_

_"__Perfecto, todo va sobre ruedas, ahora solo falta seguirlo, ya verás papá" __Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en la cara de la rubia, si algo no soportaba era que le mintieran._

_El timbre sonó, el rubio al ver que Kate no abría se levantó de su sillón con fastidio, al abrirla se encontró con un moreno._

_-¿Está Kate? -preguntó educadamente. Draco lo examinó de arriba abajo sin cortarse un pelo. _

_-Sí, ¿De parte de quién? -preguntó receloso._

_-De Javier, Javier Bugle -se presentó con una sonrisa maliciosa. El rubio se quedó estático al oír el apellido._

_-¿Bugle? -Repitió desconcertado- ¿Eres hermano de Helena?_

_-Sí Draco Malfoy -asintió apuntándolo con la varita en el pecho._

_Draco no se movió, seguía mirando al moreno que lo apuntaba con su varita, no sabía que Helena tuviera un hermano, nunca se lo mencionó y ahora ¿Qué querría? ¿Venganza? Tenía que proteger a Kate, avisarla de algún modo, pero si se movía o decía algo Javier actuaría. _

_-No te preocupes por tu hija -le dijo Javier leyéndole la mente.- Te busco a ti, no a ella._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho yo? -preguntó desafiante sin expresar temor. _

_-Meter a mi hermana en la cárcel -le informó con los ojos llenos de odio._

_-Nunca me dijo que tuviera un hermano -contraatacó fríamente. _

_El moreno rió sonoramente por el comentario, el rubio miraba hacia las escaleras rezando que la rubia no bajara, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido. Disimuladamente buscó su varita por su chaqueta, con la esperanza de encontrarla, por desgracia recordó que la tenía en la mesita al lado del sillón._

_-Porque nunca me quiso como hermano, cuando ella fue encarcelada, yo tenía 3 años-empezó a decir con amargo- cuando le dijeron mis padres que iba a tener un hermano se enfadó marchándose de casa, siempre quiso ser el centro de atención. Ahora es mi turno -fijó más aún sus ojos en los grises del rubio- juró que te haré sufrir y cuando me supliques por tu vida te mataré -sentenció alzando la voz._

_Javier levantó la varita dispuesto a lanzar el hechizo, el rubio seguía pensando en un plan, pero nada se le ocurría, el miedo inundó todo su ser, no era normal que el demostrara miedo, pero no era por él, sino por su hija. _

_-Papá -llamó una voz desde arriba haciendo parar en seco a Javier, Draco se puso más nervioso, no tenía que bajar. "__Va Draco, piensa en algo, no debe de bajar sino la cosa se complica, tengo que mantenerla arriba"._

_-¿Qué quieres Kate? -preguntó fingiendo serenidad. Echo una ojeada al salón buscando desesperadamente su varita, la divisó en su sitio, ahora lo complicado sería cogerla._

_-¿Pasa algo? He oído que alguien gritaba -comentó con voz preocupada._

_-No pasa nada hija, simplemente he leído un artículo que me ha sorprendido -mintió con nerviosismo._

_-Joder papá, pensaba que era algo peor, menudo mortífago -Se quejó, al rato se oyó un portazo. _

_"Mortífago, claro como no me he acordado" -__de pronto una idea se le pasó por la mente. Javier lo observaba atentamente por si hacía algún movimiento, veía al rubio muy pensativo._

_Humo negro cubrió al rubio dejando sin visibilidad, Javier se quedó atónito, al dispersarse el humo ya no estaba Draco, se había ido. El moreno subió corriendo las escaleras en busca de la rubia, "no se habrá ido sin su hija, no es tan tonto", buscó en la primera puerta que apareció por el pasillo abriéndola con fuerza, nada, allí no había nadie. _

_Continuo buscándola hasta que la rubia apareció por la puerta buscando el origen del ruido, al ver al moreno apuntándola con la varita quiso desmayarse. Javier se acercaba a ella peligrosamente sin dejar de apuntarla, al llegar a su altura le hizo un gesto para que no hablara, la metió dentro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él._

_-¡Eres mago! -Bramaba la rubia apuntándolo a él con la varita.- Me has mentido_

_-Sí Malfoy, sí -de vez en cuando miraba el pomo por si se abría, si no se equivocaba el rubio la buscaría y él lo estaría esperando._

_-¿Qué buscas? -preguntó sin bajar su varita, no podía usar la magia fuera del colegio, pero se arriesgaría._

_-A tu padre -contestó esbozando una sonrisa malévola. _

_-Ni se te ocurra tocarle -le amenazó empuñando más la varita. El moreno rió sonoramente, negó con la cabeza acercándose más a ella, Kate se subió encima de la cama preparada ante cualquier gesto de lucha._

_-Eres engreída, al igual que tu padre, os pensáis que podéis contra el mundo, ¿de verdad piensas usar la magia? No tienes 17 -una mano toco el hombro de el moreno, al girarse un golpe lo lanzó hasta la otra punta de la habitación. Draco apareció entre el humo negro, estaba cambiado, sus ojos desprendían veneno, su expresión daba miedo y empuñaba su varita dando a entender que no tendría piedad._

_-Recoge tus cosas Kate -ordenó fríamente sin mirarla. La rubia asintió sin replicar, recogió lo que había en aquella habitación para luego irse a otra para lo que le quedaba. _

_Draco seguía observando al moreno tirado en el suelo inconsciente apuntándolo con la varita, estaba cavilando que hacer con él, ¿matarlo o dejarlo con vida? La última vez que mató a una persona fue hace 15 años y desde entonces juró no volver a hacerlo, pero si lo dejaba con vida posiblemente intentaría hacerlo otra vez._

_El brazo comenzó a quemarle provocando que soltara la varita a causa de la angustia, se levantó la manga rápidamente, la marca se movía y se hacía cada vez más oscura. Eso no era buen presagio, otra vez no, ya no quedaban mortífagos, no lo entendía, se apretó la marca con su otra mano intentando calmar el dolor, pero era imposible._

_Un sonido seco lo hizo alarmarse, al girarse se topó con unos castaños ojos mirándole perplejos desde la puerta. Kate observaba como su padre se apretaba la marca y peor aún esta se movía._

_Draco reaccionó apresuradamente tapándosela con la manga, no le gustaba que su hija la viera, siempre intentaba ocultarla a los ojos de su hija. Volvió a echarle un vistazo al inconsciente hombre para asegurarse de que continuaba dormido, recogió la varita del suelo, apuntó de nuevo al moreno._

_-__Incarcero__ -unas gruesas cuerdas salieron de la punta amarrándolo con fuerza. Cuando se perfeccionó que estaba bien atado salió de la habitación junto a su hija aún perpleja. _

_Recogieron las cosas apresuradamente, Draco reservó los billetes para la vuelta a casa. No hablaron del tema, Kate continuaba molesta con su padre, pero estaba preocupada por él, cuando estaban esperando el taxi, abrazó a su padre con ternura. Su venganza seguía en pie, pero su padre la había salvado del moreno._

_Una vez en el avión Draco seguía inquieto por el dolor de la marca, no había parado ni un segundo en quemar, intentaba disimular delante de Kate para que no se preocupara, pero el dolor era insoportable. _

_Ojeó a la rubia que dormía dulcemente en el asiento con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Deposito un dulce beso en su rubia coronilla, suspiró intentando no centrarse en el dolor, cerró los ojos deseando dormir y que el viaje se llegará a su fin pronto, tenía que hablar urgentemente con su madre._

_"-Buena elección, prepárate para morir -sentenció al rubio. Hermione temblaba, miraba de un lado a otro. El mago apuntó al pecho de Draco._

_-Despídete Malfoy -le comentó con tono burlón- Avada Ke…_

_-¡PROTEGOOOOOOOOOO! -grito la castaña interponiéndose entre Draco y el mago. La maldición retumbó ante el escudo haciéndola estallar y soltar rayos, uno de ellos le dio d pleno a la castaña haciéndola caer hacia atrás pero el rubio la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. _

_-¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! -conjuró una voz detrás de ellos haciendo paralizar a los mortífagos. Harry aparecía por la calle con los aurores del ministerio y algunas seguridades. -¡Hermione! -exclamó al ver a su amiga en el suelo."_

-¡Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! -gritó despertándose de golpe, la gente lo miraba curiosa, respiraba entrecortadamente, paso su mano por su frente retirando los mechones, estaba sudando.

Cuando se serenó miró a su lado para comprobar que Kate seguía durmiendo y no la había despertado, se quedó más tranquilo cuando vio que seguía sumergida en su sueño.

-¿Quiere algo señor? -preguntó una azafata que se acercó por el grito.

-Agua por favor -pidió estremeciéndose de dolor, la marca seguía quemando.


	10. Castigos y tropiezos

_**Disclamer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece al maravilloso mundo de J.K.**_

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**CAPÍTULO 10**

El regreso al colegio llegó pronto, Kate se acomodaba en unos de los vagones que estaban vacíos, no quería estar con sus amigos, prefería estar sola inmersa en sus pensamientos. Desde que regresó a su casa, ella y el rubio no hablaron del tema, ella por miedo a que fuera lo peor y él para no asustar más a su hija, tenía varias hipótesis pero ninguna parecía convencerla, al principio pensó que le quemaba porque algún ex mortífago la tocaría sin querer algo, la dio por nula después de meditarlo más, la segunda casi la convenció, podría ser que quemara durante x tiempo, pero que no fuera nada serio, la última consiguió hacerla estremecer solo con pensarla… que se preparara el regreso de los mortífagos y por desgracia el señor tenebroso.

Miraba por la ventana con expresión triste sin un punto fijo, la puerta del vagón se abrió, pero la rubia ni se inmutó continuaba mirando por la ventana. La persona se acercó más a ella, un brazo la hizo girarse quedando cara a cara con un castaño muy enojado.

-He estado esperando tu carta, ¿estás jugando conmigo? -la rubia cerró los ojos con miedo, olvidó quedar con él después de todo lo de Draco.

-Se… me olvidó -le dijo con temor- Bueno no pude avisarte, he tenido unos… problemillas -intentó arreglar.

El castaño se relajó dejándose caer al asiente y soltándola de su brazo. Kate respiraba irregularmente a causa del susto que le había dado Bryan, al recobrar la serenidad fijó sus ojos en el castaño que se encontraba medio tumbado en el asiento con los ojos fijos en el techo, estaba pensando en algo.

-Bryan-el aludido la miró sin cambiar su expresión, era hora de actuar- ¿me podrás perdonar? -le preguntó con voz dulce mientras ponía ojitos.

-Me lo pensaré -contestó riéndose por la cara de ella, recibió un golpe en el brazo por parte de la rubia que sonreía.

Bryan le hizo una señal para que se sentara a su lado, llevándole la contraria se sentó en sus piernas quedando cara a cara, a milímetros de que sus labios se rozaran, se miraban con intensidad sin apartar la vista, solo parpadeaban, sus alientos se mezclaban, él podía oler el aroma que desprendía ella, vainilla, así olía para él.

Rodeó la cintura de ella con sus brazos acercándola más él, ahora sus labios sí que se rozaban, estaban al límite, un poco más y chocarían. Ella seguía mirando ignorando que el rubio la cogiera, se perdía en aquellos hermosos ojos azules, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, se quedaba embobada sin articular ninguna palabra.

-Kate -susurró- Si sigues mirando así, me perforaras los ojos -bromeó al verla, ella bajo la vista sonrojada por el comentario. Una mano cogió su mentón con dulzura levantándolo para quedar a la misma altura que él, Bryan se acercaba lentamente mirándola con dulzura, acarició sus labios dando de vez en cuando un pequeño mordisquillo, una corriente de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, la rubia también lo había sentido, pidió permiso para que su lengua entrara en su boca, ella aceptó. Se besaban con dulzura, sin prisas y sin brusquedad.

_**(Bryan)**_

_Sus labios son muy suaves, no me fijé la primera vez, son tan cálidos, nunca me cansaría de besarlos. Por lo que veo ella también está disfrutando puesto que no ha puesto resistencia, no sé lo que trama, algo seguro, pero mientras disfruto, luego que venga lo que tenga que venir._

_Ahora me ha acercado más a ella con sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, noto más aun su aroma, me vuelve loco toda ella, parezco un tonto en… ¿enamorado? No, no creo, solo he quedado con ella 1 vez, bueno quitando todas las peleas que hemos tenido y ahora. Detrás de esa coraza que lleva siempre puesta, es dulce, tierna, madre mía creo que la quiero, amar es pronto pero ¿querer? Eso es muy fácil, no puedo dejar que ella lo note, no._

Se apartó de ella con brusquedad dejando a la rubia perpleja por su conducta, se sentó apenada volviendo a mirar por la ventana mientras que el castaño se sentaba al otro lado mirando la puerta.

_**(Kate)**_

_Me ha besado, no sé por qué me sorprende, esa era la idea, entonces ¿por qué estoy tan contenta? Mi corazón late deprisa, he comenzado a sudar y cuando ha cortado el contacto mi corazón se ha entristecido. ¿Enamorada? No es posible, solo tengo una meta y esa es la venganza, no quiero enamorarme, nunca he dejado que mi corazón sintiera algo por una persona, entonces, ¿por qué estoy tan afligida? Por lo que veo él también está pensativo, espero que no se arrepienta de esto sino el plan…_

El tren empezó a disminuir la velocidad poco a poco, habían llegado a su destino, Bryan fue el primero en salir con velocidad sin despedirse, desde lo ocurrido no había mirado ni una sola vez a la desolada rubia. Por la puerta aparecieron varias cabezas conocidas.

-¡Por fin te encontramos! -exclamó Lilt entrando al vagón, detrás de ella aparecieron Albus y un serio James que no levantó la mirada del suelo.

-He estado aquí… pensando -mintió esbozando una medio sonrisa, no se atrevía a contarles lo de Bryan por la reacción que pudiera tener James.

-Entiendo -asintió Lily, miró a su hermano haciéndole una seña para que se acercara- Quiere hablar contigo -le informó sonriendo. Los dos hermanos salieron del vagón charlando sobre quidditch.

-Quisiera pedirte perdón -comenzó a decir James serio, pero su expresión decía que estaba abrumado. -Me pasé… no debí de decir todo eso.

Kate pudo reconocer la sinceridad de cada una de sus palabras, se levantó acercándose a él, tomo sus manos apretándolas con las de ella y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Te perdono James, pero me siento muy dolorida por lo que dijiste -se sinceró haciendo una mueca de dolor- te echaba de menos -añadió esbozando una media sonrisa confortadora.

El moreno la abrazó con fuerza, desde bien pequeños ella era como una hermana, se habían criado juntos, él siempre la protegía de todos los problemas y personas. La locomotora se paró completamente, los dos seguían abrazándose, al notar el golpe secó los dos se separaron cada uno con una sonrisa radiante.

Durante la cena Kate no había visto al castaño, desde su asiento lo buscaba incansablemente por su mesa. Al fin lo encontró, estaba raro, con expresión seria, miraba a la comida sin prestar atención a lo que su compañero le decía, parecía ausente, como si algo le perturbara.

-Kate, Kate -Lily la llamaba chasqueando los dedos delante de su cara. Ella reaccionó sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

-Perdón, me he quedado embobada -de disculpó con mejillas coloradas.

-Ya lo veo, y si mi vista no me falla estabas mirando a Burdock -comentó con un pequeña risita. Kate asintió bajando más la mirada por la vergüenza. - ¿Ya os lleváis mejor? -preguntó curiosa.

-Más o menos -contestó en voz baja solo para que lo oyera ella.- Luego tengo que hablar contigo -continuó con el mismo tono.

Lily guiñó un ojo en señal de aprobación, después volvieron a retomar la cena, riendo, hablando y bromeando con sus compañeros. La hora de los postres fue la mejor, James lanzó un pastel de manzana a la cara Lewis Jordan, le dio de pleno soltando todos carcajadas, Jordan cogió otra devolviéndosela enojado, había comenzado una batalla de postres.

_**(Kate)**_

_Todos empezamos a tirarnos comida, Lily me tiró un pastelito de chocolate a la cabeza, ahora mi pelo rubio para marrón, vi en la mesa una tarta de chocolate con nata Albus, sin mirar a donde tiraba creyendo que allí se encontraban la lancé con todas mis fuerzas. Un grito por parte de una de mis compañeros y el silencio de los otros hizo que mirara en la dirección que la había lanzado__, para mi sorpresa y mala suerte la directora me miraba furiosa mientras un trozo de tarta caía de su sombrero._

_-Señorita Malfoy -me llamó con severidad, logró asustarme la verdad. Ahora vendría lo peor, busqué con la mirada a mis compañeros, todos permanecían callados mirando al suelo._

_-Sí profesora -conseguí decir aterrada. Alzó su varita haciendo desaparecer los restos de lo que quedaba del postre, volvió a fijar sus ojos en mí. ¡Genial! Mi primera reprimenda por parte de los profesores._

_-¿Le parece bonito lo que ha hecho? -me preguntó con firmeza, sí, consiguió hacerme temblar, esta mujer daba miedo._

_-Hombre pues… no -intenté reprimir una risita, siendo sincera me __hizo mucha gracia pero no podía decírselo._

_**(Bryan)**_

_Observaba como la directora le echaba una reprimenda a Malfoy, era la primera vez que veía como un profesor se la echaba, ya no sería la misma para los ojos de ellos, ahora les parecería rebelde, al igual que su primo Potter. Se podía ver como ella estaba apenada y arrepentida, no levantaba la mirada del suelo mientras McGonagall le explicaba su castigo, la verdad, no me parece justo que la castigue solo a ella cuando han tenido la culpa todos, tengo que pensar en algo, quiero ayudarla._

_-Profesora -la llamé desde mi mesa, todos voltearon las cabezas que ahora se centraban en mí._

_-Señor Bryan -me contestó con esa expresión que la caracterizaba._

_-Esto…-va piensa algo, rápido- ¿Sabe que le quedaba bien el chocolate en el sombrero?- era lo primero que se me ocurrió, varias personas te taparon la boca asombradas._

_McGonagall dio un respingo por el comentario, pude notar como su mirada me atravesaba como cuchillas, la había hecho enfadar, por dentro me sentía satisfecho._

_-Veo que le apetece compartir castigo con Malfoy -volvió a mirar a Kate para después mirarme a mí, se aclaró la voz y dijo en voz alta- Os quiero en mi clase mañana por la tarde, al acabar las clases cumpliréis el castigo conmigo. -genial, ahora ella no estaría sola._

Los estudiando se fueron yendo hacia sus salas comunes dejando vacío el gran comedor a excepción de dos personas de diferentes mesas. Kate se acercó a la mesa de las serpientes con inquietud, Bryan la siguió desde su mesa con la mirada, ahora la tenía delante, el aroma que desprendía lo hacía volverse loco.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó curiosa, él continuaba mirándola ahora esbozando una sonrisa que logro aturdir a la rubia.

-Me parecía injusto que solo te castigara a ti -le contestó restándole importancia al asunto. La rubia arqueó una ceja, primero se va sin despedirse y ahora esto…

-Conseguirás volverme loca -espetó colocándose las manos en las caderas.

-No creas que todo el mérito es mío -le guiñó un ojo levantándose de la mesa, se dirigía a la puerta cuando un brazo lo detuvo.

_**(Bryan)**_

_Reí para mí al notar su brazo en mi hombro, esta confusa y molesta por mi contestación, lo sé, es tan perceptible._

_Al girarme ahí estaba ella, con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos, a pesar de estar así estaba realmente preciosa, no pude evitar mirarla con lujuria y deseo, miré sus esbeltas piernas, poco a poco fui subiendo deleitándome de cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta que llegué a sus labios, aquellos suaves y cálidos labios rojos que se mordía continuamente._

_Con un chasquido de dedos me hizo retornar a realidad, parecía más enojada que antes, al parecer mi recorrido por su cuerpo le molestó. No me importa ya me he saciado bastante._

_-Me ha molestado lo que me has dicho -me dijo enfadada. No le hice caso, me giré emprendiendo de nuevo mi camino hacia mi sala común, al dejarla con la palabra en la boca me siguió soltando barbaridades detrás de mí._

_Al llegar a las escaleras que me conducían a las mazmorras ella se paró, me giré para ver el motivo, ella me miraba con severidad pero con un poco de tristeza, sentí curiosidad por el motivo._

_-¿Te has parado?-le pregunté con una risa. Se volvió a cruzar de brazos mirando como si quisiera matarme en ese mismo momento._

_-Yo no puedo bajar -me concretó con burla._

_-Hombre si quieres, puedes venir -era hora de molestarla un poco- pero tendría que dormir conmigo -le puse una mirada seductora y picara._

_Dio un respingo que hizo reírme más, sí ella tan inocente, me echó una última mirada fulminante antes de volverse._

_-Los leones no dormimos con serpientes -me dijo con gesto de superioridad y orgullo. Comenzó a caminar alejándose de mí, yo sabía que en el fondo le habría gustado._

-No puede ser, me he encaprichado -pensaron al unísono acomodándose cada uno en sus camas.

El día amaneció reluciente, los suaves rayos iluminaban la densa nieve, era viernes, un día muy esperado por todos los alumnos, ya que las clases se acabarían y tendrían dos días de descanso. Sophie como de costumbre al terminar de vestirse fue a despertar a la rubia, al llegar a su cama oyó como murmura algo bajito, acercó más su oído a la espera de oír algo.

-Más cerca, solo un poquito más, espera creo que alguien nos está viendo -unas risitas la despertaron sobresaltada, al levantarse observó cómo sus compañeras reían a carcajadas tapándose la boca.

-¿Un bonito sueño Kate? -preguntó burlonamente Lily intentando no reírse más. La rubia la miró molesta, no recordaba lo que había soñado pero de algo o mejor dicho alguien sí que se acordaba.

-No te importa -contestó groseramente. Se levantó de la cama sin mirar a ninguna de aquellas personas, recogió su ropa del armario, una ducha sería lo mejor para despejarse.

Estaba sumergida en la blanca bañera intentando relajarse, el agua caliente la relaja, no disponía de mucho tiempo ya que tenía que bajar a desayunar e ir a clase, se remojó un poco más con el agua el pelo y salió cubriéndose con una roja toalla.

Al terminar de secarse se puso el uniforme con tranquilidad, dejó su cabello mojado, no le apetecía secárselo, de todas formas no le quedaba tan mal, pequeñas ondas se formaban.

Bajó a desayunar sin mucha ilusión, no quería encontrarse con Bryan después de la "charla de ayer" si se podía decir así, además hoy le tocaría cumplir castigo, algo que para ella era nuevo y desconocido. Se sentó en un su mesa cabizbaja sin mirar a sus compañeros que la observaban extrañados por su comportamiento, alargó la mano cogiendo una naranja, eso sería lo único que comería en ese día.

Mañana sería sábado por lo que quería decir que podría ir a Hogsmeade, al contrario que muchos alumnos que se encontraban entusiasmados por ir, ella no lo estaba, no tenía muchas ganas, hacia frio y ya podría ir otro día, tampoco se perdía nada nuevo. Aprovecharía para prepararse para los TIMOS que ahora mismo era su prioridad, se terminó la fruta y se levantó dispuesta a irse a clase cuando se chocó con unos ojos azules mirándola con regocijo, intentó desviar la mirada pasando por su lado con la cabeza agachada ignorándolo.

La primera clase que tocaba era DCLAO, sería divertida y menos aburrida, Lupin siempre sabía cómo hacernos pasarla bien. Hoy llevaba un pelo diferente, esta vez era rojo con mechas negras, se lo había cortado, más bien dicho se había hecho un estropicio, los mechones no seguían una misma largaría, uno lado estaba más largo que otro y por arriba se dejaba ver una pequeña cresta.

-Buenos días chicos -saludo con alegría a las dos casa, Gryffindor y Slytherin.

-Buenos días Teddy -contestaron a la vez.

-Hoy daremos dos hechizos nuevos, _Homenum Revelio_ y _Silencius yowin -_informó- ¿alguien sabe para qué sirven?

Para la sorpresa de muchos nadie levantó la mano, ni si quiera la joven Malfoy, que parecía asombrada de ella misma. Con disimuló buscó a Bryan que se encontraba al otro lado de la clase haciendo como si atendiera, su pelo despeinado y su gesto varonil le hacía parecer todo un dios.

_**(Bryan)**_

_Se cree que no me estoy dando cuenta de que me está observando, el desprecio que me ha hecho antes no se lo voy a perdonar. Debo reconocer que hoy está preciosa con su pelo ondulado, no entiendo como no se deja querer, que haya un hombre en su vida, su vida solo se basa en libros, más libros y en ayudar a las personas. ¿Cuándo tendrá tiempo para ella? La verdad es muy difícil de descifrar, cuando creo que me abre su corazón en menos de un segundo me saca de él, y lo peor es que me estoy encaprichando de ella sabiendo que está jugando conmigo, no sé cómo, pero lo sé. Esto desde el principio no me cuadraba, pero seguiré fingiendo a ver si averiguo lo que trama._

_-Señor Bryan -me llamó el profesor- ¿Nos haría el honor de probar el conjuro?_

_¡Mierda! Se ha dado cuenta de que no prestaba atención… ¡Genial!_

_-Sí claro, ¿Cuál era? -pregunté fingiendo inocencia._

_-Silencius yowin -me contestó mosqueado por mi falta de interés._

_Asentí con la cabeza esperando que algún ángel me diera información, con eso me refiero a que mis amigos me chiven las cosas. Miré de reojo a Mel que negaba con la cabeza, posiblemente esté enfurecida por rechazarla el otro día. Volví a mirar al profesor que me hacía señas para que me colocara en el centro de la clase, ¡toma ya, seré el centro de todas las miradas! Genial…_

_Me coloqué en el lugar donde el me indicaba, por si la cosa no mal encima escogió como contrincante mío a James Potter, le debía una venganza, el recuerdo de su puño contra mi cara no se olvida así como así._

_-Ahora señor Burdock en posición -me avisó apartándose de los dos- Intente que el señor Potter no le lance el hechizo, 1,2,3_

_-Silenc…_

_-Expelliarmus -salí volando hacia el final de la clase, choqué contra la fría pared dándome de pleno en la espalda, ¡dios como duele!_

_Varios risas se oyeron en la habitación, supongo que serían los asquerosos Gryffindors, me levanté con dificultad del suelo, seguramente alguna costilla se me habría fracturado, luego iría a la enfermería._

_Miré con odio al grupo de leones que reían sin cortarse, cuando vi una rubia que me miraba con preocupación, pude notárselo y sinceramente me gustó el que se preocupara de mí y de lo que me pudiera pasar. _

_**(Kate)**_

_Estoy examinando a Bryan para ver si tiene algún rasguño, a simple vista no veo nada, ¡menos mal! James se ha pasado, sabía que tenía que dar ventaja para que él pronunciara el hechizo, solo lo ha hecho para fastidiarlo más. A veces pienso que tengo a un trol en verde a un primo… ¿Cómo puede ser tan bruto? Y encima todos le alaban riéndose de sus jugarretas. ¡Hombres!_

_-Quiero intentarlo de nuevo profesor -oí que le pedía al profesor, se le notaba más seguro de lo que hacía, posiblemente se habría armado de valor, espero que no le pase nada cruzo los dedos._

_-De acuerdo, a sus posiciones._

_James y Bryan se volvían a colocar uno en frente del otro, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, no entendí por qué, ¿Sería que ese capricho hubiera pasado a algo más? Imposible, nunca me he enamorado, paso de amores y de chicos, si tengo "algo" con él será por la venganza nada más._

_-1,2,3 -repitió el profesor separándose de ellos._

_-Exp…_

_- ¡Silencius yowin! -grito Bryan, James se quedó mudo, no terminó el hechizo. Pude ver la cara de satisfacción y victoria que mostraba. Las serpientes vitoreaban triunfantes mientras que nosotros nos resignamos a aplaudir por educación._

_-¿Qué pasa Potter? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato? -preguntó burlonamente. James lo miraba con furia, intentaba defenderse pero no emitía ningún sonido, de nuevo las serpientes estallaron a carcajadas._

_-Ya vale chicos -intentó parar el profesor, menos mal sino se desataría una batalla.- Potter en unos minutos se deshará el hechizo no te preocupes -James se cruzó de brazos mirando con odio a Bryan, daba la imagen de un niño pequeño haciendo pucheros. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, menos mal que Sophie me tapaba y nadie se dio cuenta, gracias a dios._

Al finalizar la clase James recobró el habla, seguía molesto por lo ocurrido, los alumnos recogieron sus pertenencias, la rubia salió la última, en el pasillo encontró a sus compañeros apiñados cuchicheando algo, se acercó más intrigada, varios grupos de chicas hablaban entre ellas emocionadas mientras miraban al centro con cara de embobadas. Se abrió paso llegando al centro cuando vio a su padre hablando con James, las jóvenes lo miraban con lujuria, esto llegó a fastidiar bastante a la rubia, era su padre un hombre hecho y derecho y suspiraban por el quinceañeras inmaduras.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó con enojo. El rubio dejó de hablar con James para mirar a su dulce hija que ahora parecía agría, la rubia fijó su mirada en el brazo de su padre, llevaba la manga remangada donde se podía ver la marca, ahora entendía la expectación de los demás.

-Hola a ti también -respondió sarcásticamente esbozando un amplia sonrisa, que consiguió arrancar varios suspiros de sus fans.

-¿Os podéis ir? -Exclamó furiosa a la gente que los miraba- Es una charla padre e hija.

Los alumnos la miraban con cara de pocos amigos por su conducta, en un momento el pasillo se quedó desierto dejando solo a dos cabelleras rubias.

-¿No te parece que has sido un poco grosera? -le reprendió cruzándose de brazos.

-Por favor no me hagas reír, ya sabemos que te gusta exhibirte por donde vas -le dijo con sarcasmo apoyando un brazo en su cadera.

-¿Qué te he hecho? -le preguntó molesto- ¿Aún sigues enfadada conmigo por lo de tu madre?

-Sí y te juro que esta me la pagarás.

-Kate, no me digas eso, ¡soy tu padre! -le gritó, la voz resonó por las frías paredes alejándose más.

- Un padre no le oculta ese tipo de cosas a su hija -Puntualizó enfadada.

-No he venido para discutir -intentó zafarse el rubio del tema.

-¿Para qué has venido?

-Para hablar con McGonagall-la rubia arqueó una ceja sin poder creérselo.

-¿Tú? ¿McGonagall? -El rubio asintió- Pero si nunca te has llevado bien con ella.

-Necesito hablar con ella y punto -concluyó cerrando el tema.

-Vale, vale, no me mates -ironizó acomodándose la mochila y pasando al lado del rubio, se volteó para mirarlo- Por cierto bájate la manga, da asco la marca -añadió con repugnancia.

Draco permaneció en el mismo lugar en el que minutos antes estaba hablando con su hija, la conducta de su hija le había recordado sus años en aquél colegio, decidió dar una vuelta antes de ver a la directora, para recordar viejos momentos.

Paseaba por aquellos viejos pasillos recordando sus gamberradas que hacía junto a sus amigos. Las burlas que ejecutaban contra los más pequeños y los _sangresucias_…

Hermione.

Iba tan sumido en sus recuerdos que no se percató en lo que tenía delante, cuando quiso reaccionar chocó contra una persona cayéndose los dos al suelo.

-Discúlpeme -el rubio se levantó para ayudar al individuo que había tirado, extendió una mano cuando unos ojos femeninos color miel intensos lo miraron, la joven aceptó su mano intentando levantarse, cuando lo consiguió quedaron a centímetros de distancia.

-Ya está, gracias -le dijo la joven con una tímida mirada.

-¿Eres profesora? -preguntó curioso, no era alumno de eso estaba seguro.

-No, vengo a ver a mi hija -respondió con dulzura.

-Ah, ¿tienes una hija? -la examinó con la mirada, no aparentaba más de 30 años.

-Sí, se llama Emily, es de Hufflepuff -le comentó alegremente- ¿Y tú tienes alguien aquí?

-Una hija, se llama Katherine -le contestó educadamente.

-Muy bien -dijo ella- Bueno me voy.

-¿Cómo te llamas? -se apresuró a preguntar el rubio.

-Mmmm… puedes llamarme Lula -le contestó esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Es tu verdadero nombre? -la joven comenzó a caminar, al escucharlo ladeó el torso.

-No -dijo juguetona mientras continuaba andando dejando al rubio con misterio.


End file.
